Glamorous
by floratencha
Summary: Bella has a perfect life. She is with the Cullens and her duaghter Meena. When the two of them are forced to go to Forks to visit a dying Charlie.What happens when a certain werewolf named Jacob rekindles some fires Bella never knew existed? AU. A Sequel!
1. My Life story

****

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

August 30, of the year 2024

My name is Meena Genesis Swan-Cullen. I am fifteen and a half years old and I was born December 2. For most of my life I have been a happy, outgoing, lovable child. My mom's name is Isabella Marie Cullen and at the age of twenty I popped into her life. My dad, Kevin Jamal Wallace has never been a big part in my life and I don't care for him to be in much. I have two half-sisters (same dad, different mothers) Priscilla, Piranha, and a half brother, Kevin Jr. When I was five I was kidnapped by a woman that hated my mom for a long time. When I was six my mom married my step dad Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and they have been married and in love ever since then. When I was eight I got in a four car accident with my friend, Natalie and her mom, Natasha. I was sitting in the front seat….

I had no seat belt on….

I was the only survivor.

We were at an intersection when a car hit us head on, Natasha, my friend's mom tried to turn the car and she hit another car. That car swirled and hit a fourth. Everyone in the accident died. Eight people died that day. I was the only one that survived. In the haze of the accident I remember only blurs of the accident.

Edward's face.

I still wake up at night screaming from that night. I remember his eyes a dark gold as his hands removed me from the car. I will never forget that day; I will never forget the way he looked at me. Determined to save my poor life, and even now I know that I shouldn't have did Edward the way I would for the reason of my life. I remember screaming and him telling me it would be alright. I remember fainting. I remember the police trying to get me out of the car; I remember a male's bass voice whispering for me to stop screaming… Then everything is black.

The next thing I remember is Mom holding my hand and I am in a hospital bed. Edward was standing near the door and then I am screaming… Calling out, screaming and he is beside me trying to calm me… I couldn't stop screaming they say. I didn't stop calling out Natalie's name, because the doctors didn't need to tell me, I knew it… She was died and I should have been too. Any normal human would have died… I should have died. But I didn't, and I knew that fate didn't have me. I knew that there was something wrong with this picture. I shouldn't have been there. I should have been dead.

I stayed in the hospital for two weeks before they released me home. I was scared of everything; even a dog barking scared me. I refused to leave Mom side for more than two minutes, and I was so scared, scared of Edward. After a time Mom sent me to a therapist and I stopped. I stopped screaming, I stopped being scared, and I stopped being so nervous. I started talking again but never to Edward. He scared me and there was really nothing I could do about it. Two yeas later I moved in with my Father, Kevin in New York, New York. I started playing basketball and that summer I entered a basketball tournament, my team, Lady Kinsmen won 25-10. I made 12 shots, 9 assists and 3 steals. Three weeks later I moved back in with Mom and 

I lived life like a normal child. I talked, I had friends but I never got along well with Edward. He was just so… imitating.

When I was twelve I started dating this really nice guy named Derek. Derek was cute and he was fifteen. One day on my way home from basketball practice I got a call from a girl named Darlene that I knew and talked too. Danielle told me to meet her at her house because she wanted to help me with my lay-ups; they have always been my weak spot in basketball. I talked to mom and she said okay. We walked to the park across town, Danielle and I.

When we got there, her and two boys, her friends jumped me. I gave one a black eye, and I gave the other a kick in the groin, but Danielle caught me in a headlock. She pulled out some of my braid and kicked me in the stomach. I fell and she laughed. I pulled her legs down form under her and she fell hard, she cracked her skull. I fainted.

The next thing I remember is Edward's face, and his eyes, a dark burgundy and him pulling me to my feet… I don't remember anything more until that night. Edward and Mom were having a "debate" I only remember a little bit of the conversation.

"Bella, do you think it is wise for her to go back to him."

"She's been fine with Kevin, this is the second time. You can't just keep risking your life for her. Maybe she is better off with him."

"Bella… I don't think it's wise."

"Edward, I can't keep hurting her, letting her hurt herself. I can't tell her."

"Then let me."

That night I Edward told me his secret, he was a vampire. But not the blood sucking leech-thingies of horror movies. He and his family, the Cullens are vegetarian vampires. They don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood, and I love the Cullens very much and there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for them.

There are seven Cullens including Edward. There used to be eight, but she died trying to save my life. Emmett told me that.

Emmett is like my big brother and giant teddy bear. One word to describe him is… Huge. He has like, muscles, on top of muscles. I mean Dude, they are huge. Emmett is married to his wife/ on-and-off girlfriend, Rosalie. Rosalie used to hate Mom, for some reason she doesn't tell me and Mom pretends that she doesn't know… but… I know she does. I'm not dumb. One word to describe Aunt Rose (Uncle Emmett and I are the only ones allowed to call her that, because she loves us the most out of the family, even more then she loves Mom) is: 'beautiful'. She has picture-perfect nails; an figure supermodels would kill for, and perfect, no spilt-ends shiny, perfect blonde hair.

Then comes Aunty Alice and her husband, Uncle Jasper (I call him "Uncle Jazz"). Aunty Alice and Uncle Jazz have these… Super powers. Aunty Alice sees the future, but the future isn't set in stone so her visions could change at any moment. Uncle Jazz has this ability to control the emotions around him, and he can change them. If he is in a room full of happy, energetic people, he becomes happy and energetic. I love Jasper; he is my favorite of the Cullens. He is the best and he lets me drive his motorcycle, its black, sleek and heavy.

Carlisle and Esme are the kid's parents. Carlisle is a doctor and he is like 300 years old, (give or take a few years). Carlisle has awesome control. He was the one that changed Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett into vampires. We have already agreed that at the age of 22 years old, if I am unmarried and unattached he will change me into a vampire (not that I plan to marry). Esme is the mother of the family and she is like a second mother to me. Except for the small fact that she can't cook.

Then there is my stepdad, Edward. Edward has a power like Jasper and Alice. Edward can read minds. Except for my mind, and Mom's. Our minds just don't work like normal people's but I don't mind… I mean I don't want Edward knowing I French-kissed Brian O'Brien in the fourth grade and that for a dare I flashed John Moran in the sixth grade.

Still, I have always been a mostly happy child. Outgoing, smart, amazingly pretty, and athletic. I play basketball, volleyball and when I lived in Norwalk, Connecticut I was on the Zeus Swim Team. The complete opposite of my Mom. She is pretty and smart but no way outgoing or athletic.

So, on the day of August 30, of the year 2024 I was practicing lay-ups in the drive way with my best friend Jarilysa Smith. I had just been moved up to captain of the Gerald Johnson High School's basketball team. Jarilysa had taken my spot as co-captain and our team was a shoo-in for nationals. We were the best girls' team in town and better than most of the boys' teams in town. We were hot.

I blocked Jarilysa's lazy attempt of a shot and she sighed. I dribbled the ball before throwing it back to her as she readied herself for another shot.

Mom's sliver Acura pulled up the street and I stole the ball from Jarilysa before she could get her shot in. shoot. Edward helped mom out the car being a _gentleman_ and opening her door for her.

"Hey Mom. What's good, Edward?" I shoot and the ball twirled around the rim once before falling in. Jarilysa jogged to grab the ball and dunked her feet hanging about a foot above the ground. That is Jarilysa for you. She is about 6 feet and she has an awesome dunk. I come up behind her at 5 foot 8 and that is cool with me. I was one of the tallest players on the team and I was _the _best player on the team. I mean if I wasn't I wouldn't have been made captain after Riho left.

"Hi, Baby. Hello, Jarilysa." Mom stumbled a little while trying to get out the car but Edward caught her. She smiled at him softly and he smiled back… I saw the look she gave him and I gagged internally. I mean Edward loves Mom… Not that crappy puppy love and she is definitely not a quick fuck for him… They love each other, I mean Edward waited almost 200 years for my Mom and then he got me.

Oh yea, well, Edward and Mom started dating when she was 17 but on her 18th birthday party she accidently cut her self and Uncle Jazz tried to suck her blood. Edward left Mom and then she ran and got with my dad and had me. Then Edward came back when I was five… That just it though…

I mean I love my life.

"Hello, Ms. Cullen." Jarilysa smiled then let the ball fall from her hands as she ran to hug Mom… Oh yea, to the whole town Mom is unmarried and is Carlisle's older half-sister by like fourteen years but it doesn't bother me but Edward does get pissed when guys at Mom's job ask her out.

"Hi." Mom hugged Jarilysa tight. Mom is just so huggable she looks so fragile with her super pale skin and albino skin and all that stuff. Thankfully I didn't inherit that.

"How was practice?" Edward's voice is amazing soft like velvet… Everyone thinks he is hot, I mean he is okay looking but thinking about him in that way is disgusting… He is my stepdad and I have known him for like ten years.

"Good… Riho moved so coach moved me up to captain and Jarilysa took my spot as co-captain."

"Congrats." Mom flashed me one of her award-winning smiles. That is another great thing about Mom, she doesn't give a crap about basketball but she is a really good liar, I mean that is what happens when you have 15 and a half years of practice.

"I know… Hey Mom, Kimmy is having a party tonight I was totally wondering if I could go?" Now was the best time to spring my question on her. Totally distracted and unaware, still dazzled by Edward, and happy for me.

Her face twisted in thought before she sighed.

"On a school night?" She asked leaning against the car as she thought.

"Please, Mom. I'll be home by eleven and its' Kimmy's birthday party… C'mon Mom please." I pouted a little… Please, please.

"Is Jason going?" Edward spoke up this time.

Ugh, so close… Damn you Edward. Jason Gagarin was my boyfriend of a year and a senior… I know a senior and I am a sophomore…but he is so hot and he asked me and… He is quarterback of the damn football team. Quarterback.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens hate him because they caught us making out in a class room, and things may have gone…. A little bit far… I mean so what if his shirt wasn't on and he had thoughts of sleeping with me… I'm not a whore, I am still a virgin. I don't give up what I got just to anyone who asks. I have much more sense then that.

"I think so." Not a total lie, I mean I asked him yesterday and he said yes, but you never know. He may change his mind. I doubt it.

"Jarilysa are you going?" Mom asked and she nodded.

"Yes, Tatiana is driving us." Yes, Tatiana… Riding in her car was always fun, she had a convertible and she always bought us Dunkin' Doughnuts and strawberry coolatas with whipped cream and there was always like ten of us in her car… I mean she was fucking rich. She was a senior and on the Varsity Basketball team with us and the oldest of us at nineteen, but it wasn't her fault. She got held back in second grade twice because she was born in a different country and couldn't speak enough English for her to pass to the next grade.

"Please Mom." I pouted a little more pulling out my lip a little bit more.

"You'll be home by eleven?" Mom bit the inside of her lip and I nodded.

"Scout's Honor… Cross my heart and hope to die." I crossed my heart and she laughed.

"I don't mind… Edward what do you think?" She turned to look at him and I smiled at him warmly.

"As long as she is home by eleven and takes her phone I think she will be safe." Translation: Aunt Alice doesn't see me getting raped or murdered so I can go.

"Thank you." I raced forward to hug both of them before towing Jarilysa inside the house with me. "Let's go, Jarilysa… I need to pick an outfit to wear."

Yea, after ten years with Alice, the pixie grows on you.

* * *

**A/N: I won't have anotehr chapter for likw two weeks, I am going on a school trip and a volleyball game on teh next two saturadays, so... Anyway Review and I will try my best in getting in a chapter by next saturady... **

**Better yet, five reviews and you will have the next chapter by saturady... I try to keep my promises.**


	2. Lucky, I am not

**Sorry, between volleyball, honors classes and school I have been swamped… Thank you for waiting sorry this is late. I KNOW I PROMISED THIS LIKE THREE WEEKS AGO BUT AS YOU READ BEFORE I HAVE BEEN SWAMPED AND I HAPPEN TO ATTEND A FREKIN' COLLEGE-PREP HIGH SCHOOL SO MY LIFE IS CRAPPY AT THE MOMENT. PLUS LETS ADD ON THE FACT THAT THERE WAS A DEAD MOUSE IN MY FREAKIN' LIVING ROOM. WHAT IS THAT ABOUT?? (Sorry just had to take my anger out in a non-violence way.) **

_**Warning: **_**Small "lemon"… Very small. (In case you were wondering I lost the bet to my beta and so now she is making me write a "lemon" to this story between two characters. Just thought you would like to know.)**

**August 30, 2024**

**11:37 (P.M.)**

**Chicago, Illinois**

The music busted through Kimmy's surround-sound speakers as I walked to the kitchen of the house. Everyone who was anyone was here. The whole football teams (including the very luck water-boy) the over-preppy- cheerleaders, both the varsity and junior varsity volleyball team and the Girls' Varsity Basketball Team, including me, their newly-elected team captain. It makes me so sad to see all the little girls that were on the team last year and are here at the party but won't be at the next one. I had already decided who I was keeping for sure, and the others that I wanted to try-out along with the other losers who actually though they had a chance to be on Varsity. I mean its August; season doesn't start for another two and a half months and I already have girls calling me asking if they could join the summer work-out team. I never understood why someone who isn't good enough for the workout team would try out for the actual team. _Talk about losers_.

I pushed basketball thoughts out my head as I swallowed another sip out of my Sprite can. I, unlike the rest of the other people had no desire to get "knocked-up" or pass out due to an overdose or some loser slipping a roofie in my drink. I carried around my own can of soda that I had brought from home and it never left my hands and if it did it never came back.

I was quickly tying my hair in a knot balancing my can of soda in my mouth when warm arms encircled causing me to yelp. The can hit the floor falling out my mouth silently due to the noise of the party.

"What the hell?" I twirled on the balls of my feet swiftly and preparing to defend myself against my attacker. Shoulders squared apart, fist balled, knee in the groin, hand in the eye, and a round-house kick in the ribs.

It took only a moment for me to recognize the soft light brown eyes and high cheekbones and soft caramel pimple-free face.

"Jason!" My arms reached behind his neck intertwining themselves' in his black hair as I stood on my tip-toes to kiss his lips softly. I pulled back after a second and he laughed. His laughter was so cute.

I know. I am weird.

Very.

"Hey, baby. Did you miss me?" I giggled as he leaned down to kiss my neck. Yeah, he leaned downed.

I mean I am five feet and eight inches and I am wearing heels that around about a quarter of an inch. Jason was about six feet three inches with pecks the size of Missouri. I mean c'mon he is star quarterback.

"Of course." I said smiling as he sucked gently on my neck.

"Mmmm…" He mumbled into my neck.

"Jason." I whispered. I felt him push me up against the counter and I gripped it tightly. "Jason." I whispered. His hands trailed down to the button of my jeans as he fingered it. This was not the way I wanted to lose my virginity, in Kimmy's house on her kitchen table but at the moment my body and my mind were on two different airplanes. My body was currently flying on Cloud Nine, and my mind was still trying to find its' seat.

He kissed the opening in my blouse just above my bra and I moaned unable to stop myself.

"Jason…" I trailed off unable to make any more intelligent words.

"Meena, God you look so good. Your tan is amazingly hot." He sucked a little harder on my neck and I winced a little. _Thank you two weeks in Florida._

Damn, how was I supposed to hide that from Mom, if Alice didn't see it and hadn't already told her what happened? Still it would be worth it, I mean so what if she grounded me I'd have a hicky, a symbol of Jason's love for me. I was _the_ luckiest person in the whole world.

But then again, _after pride comes fall._

"Meena Genesis Swan-Cullen, I better not find you with that man-whore Jason Gagarin, or I swear to all the gods that I will personally kill him with my bare hands." Emmett's booming voice stopped Jason from sucking on my neck and I felt the heat in my body drain.

"Oh shit… What time is it?"

"Way pass curfew." Jasper's voice startled me and he placed one of his hands on Jason's shoulder. I winced internally as he squeezed tightly causing Jason to flinch.

"I think it's time for you to leave Jason." _Kill me now_ I thought as Jason tried unsuccessfully to move Uncle Jazz's hand form his shoulder.

"Whatever, dude." He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. "Call you later, babe." _Damn, I can't have a little fun before the Cullens have to ruin it._

I was so tempted to kiss him goodbye, but the murderous glare Uncle Jazz was sending to me had me frozen to my spot. We stood there for a moment in awkward silence before I decided to break it.

"Hey Uncle Jazz… Did you miss me?" My voice was nervous and shaky as I tried to smile weakly.

"Car, now." He growled softly and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand as I rushed past him. The crowd had thinned a lot, since I had last been in the room. It was now just a few girls from the team (all of which I would kick off it they so much as breathed a word about this in school tomorrow) and a few drunk players from the volleyball team. There were probably more people upstairs all either zonked out or making out. I shivered when I realized that if Emmett and Jasper hadn't showed up that I would probably be upstairs with them along with Jason.

"Car! Now!" _Damn._ I forgot that Jasper was right behind me, probably feeling my lust that went along with my thoughts of Jason.

"Save your remorse for Bella." _Damn._ I had to face Mom after this…

I was _the _unluckiest person in the world right now.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for waiting and I will See what I can do about the next chapter. At least now, we are only about two chapters till Bella, and Meena go to Washington. (Not making any promises.)**

**Reviews make me happy! Though I got this flame for the prequel "So much for my happy ending" telling me that the person never wants to read my stories again becasue I ask for reviews. So now i try not too.**


	3. The straw that broke the camel's back

**Sorry about not posting/updating my internet has been down since October 13. (My parents forgot to pay the bill so I am currently using my cousin's very, very slow computer, it took EXACTLY 5:16 minutes to get me to the log in sign... Yes I counted) YES, I do know a girl named Bobbi and her sister's name is Freddi.**** (In case you were wondering I lost the bet to my beta and so now she is making me write a "lemon" to this story between two characters. We still haven't decided which characters yet. )**

**August 31, 2024**

**2:45 (P.M.)**

**Chicago, Illinois**

**Meena's Point of View**

"Meena Genesis Swan-Cullen! Now, baby I love you and all but have you lost your mind? You do know that it is exactly fifty-five degrees outside and you want us to do stairs? Shorty, please. Anita doesn't be rolling like that." Anita's southern country accent rang through the small gym as she stood hands on her hips chewing loudly on her piece of gum. Her accent made her voices sound slurred but I was so attuned to it that I hardly noticed. Unlike some of the others that looked around in confusion and repeated her words to themselves' trying to make sense of them. The basketball team stood before me as I tried to get them to agree to do stairs and run laps as weight training before the season started.

"No, I haven't lost my mind. You guys do realize that three of our teammates are on the volleyball team and it isn't right that they should be fit and in shape and then it takes us eleven minutes to run the mile. Plus Lizabeth Garter is on cross-country so of course she is super fast and in fit." It did take some of them eleven minutes to run the mile, unlike me who ran half a mile every morning before school. I had come in third last year right behind the two cross country runners Lizabeth Garter, and Carolyn Curry.

Damn, those chicks were fast_._

"Mimi, we all ran the mile the last week of school and the slowest time was ten minutes and fifty-four seconds, and I had the slowest time. Besides, you are Superwoman." Jarilysa piped up this time. I smiled as my nickname came out of her mouth. We'd made those up like two years ago in basketball camp together when we were jealous that everyone at the camp had one except for us had one.

"J-Baby, please, I'm human just like you." I turned to face Jarilysa using my nickname for her. "I love you, and I would die for you, but basketball is my life. The only things more important to me than basketball, is my Mom, and my family. So with that said, I was thinking two laps on the track field, run the straight, then walk the curve, and running the straight again. Then by that time the volleyball girls should be done, and Liz should be done with cross country practice. Then we'll all run a lap together, do the stairs and stretch it out, then I want to play a quick game, first to twenty and then you guys can go home and we will call it quits for today." I shrugged noncommittally as I took in the girls' faces. Every one was filled with shock, anger, or despair.

"C'mon, ladies. Put some pep in your step." A saying from Emmett, one that I mentally locked away so that it was never said again.

"I'm outy." Anita raised her hands as if she was surrendering and took two steps back.

"Anita, stop acting like a drama queen. I'm down with Mimi, let's go run some laps. Besides the guys are down on the field practicing, and you know I love to see my _man_ play football." I smiled as Bobbi slung her arm around my neck hugging me tight.

Yea, her name was Bobbi .Who the hell names their child Bobbi? Well, I suppose it was better than what they named her sister. Freddi Willima Downs. Eww, I rather be named Bobbi than Freddi Willima any day.

"C'mon ladies, lets go run some laps." She repeated as she skipped happily to the locker room

One girl down only eight left.

"No, Anita has a life, and I have things to do and an honors Biology test to study for."

"Yea, but I am not an idiot if it wasn't for basketball you wouldn't even be here. We all know that the only reason you can afford this school is because of your damn basketball scholarship. Hell, the only reason half of us can afford to go to this damn school is on scholarships. You know just as well as I do that your Mother will kick your ass if you lose the scholarship and we all know that they love to cut if so much as miss a shot."

"Meena, what the hell do you know? Your Mother is fucking rich." I was really regretting this meeting and wondering why I was Anita's friend. I laughed rolling my eyes in the same motion.

"No, she isn't. And in case you guys didn't know, that is why Riho had to move. The school told her she wasn't doing well enough academically and then because Coach wouldn't let her play because of his damn 'C+' average rule. They had to cut her.

"Believe it or not but the only reason I couldn't be captain last year is because I was struggling in Math. I've got that settled this year and now I am on my way to lead us to nationals. Now, I don't have time for some snobby bitches that are afraid to break a nail. I'm going to nationals, with or without you guys behind me. So, you can get your shorts on or you can kiss your spot on the team good-bye. You guys know that I am not above cuts." I stared down each girl before stopping at Anita. The gym was quiet as we all waited for her reaction to my "speech".

"Shorty, you fucking mad." I watched as she turned on her heel to walk to the dressing room followed be each of the girls. After a moment I let out the pent up breath I had been holding.

God, being captain was going to be the death of me, if Anita didn't kill me first… _Literally_.

**xXx**

**August 31, 2024**

**4:12 (P.M.)**

**Chicago, Illinois**

I watched as each of the girls took their chance at a three pointer shot and the sounds of their feet running as several of them ran a lap when they missed. The sound of feet against the smooth clean floor help cleared my mind. Memories fluttered back into my head some of them unwillingly. The memory of last night.

_The car ride was silent as Jasper drove the black Hummer through the streets of the town. I was in the backseat of the car between Emmett and Aunt Alice who was humming softly in a whisper to what sounded a lot like "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne._

"_Oh." Her eyes went blank and I felt my stomach clench. I'd been there when Aunty Alice had visions and I hoped that this one was something good. At least she could stop Edward from throwing a chair at me (Not that he would do that literally, I WAS his favorite step-daughter)._

_She leaned forward so that she was closer to Jasper's ear then I thought necessary._

"_Jasper." She whispered in her voice that she used to get what she wanted._

"_Alice." His voice was a low grunt, was he really that pissed at me? Damn, it would take me forever to get back on his good side._

"_I was thinking… What would you think of a trip to Paris?" She kissed his neck softly and I gagged._

"_What is in Paris?" _

"_Aside from the new line of designer dresses from MultiMedia?" I whispered causing her to hiss at me. "Just saying." I shrugged noncommittally turning to stare out the window._

"_Well, I'm just saying… we should take a vacation over in Europe." _

"_Can the two of you wait until you get a room, jeesh?" Emmett gagged and I couldn't stop myself from laughing._

"_Fine. It can wait, but I'll tell you now our conversations are never as loud as you and Rosalie's though they are occasionally longer."_

"_That is disgusting." I covered my ears with my hands._

"_What is disgusting is you and Jason. I can't believe you actually like that man-whore." Emmett spoke up this time._

"_Jason isn't a man-whore. And I'd appreciate if you stopped talking about my boyfriend that way. He is a nice guy; he's smart and cares about me."_

"_He cares about you so much that he has screwed half the girls at school, and was willing enough to take your virginity away at a party on the kitchen table." Alice nodded agreeing to Emmett's words._

"_I saw it." She bounced happily in her seat as she played with her phone. Probably shopping online, stupid psychic shop-alcoholic vampire._

"_Your visions have been wrong before. The future isn't set in stone. Besides Jason hasn't screwed half the school, we've talked about it. It was a mistake and the only girl he has ever been with was Irene at Junior prom before he found out she was cheating on him." I was beginning to hate her despite her amazing taste in clothing._

"_Whatever, but it looked pretty clear, your head was in the gutter when the guys finally found you." She shrugged _

"_Whatever." I repeated as the car pulled up to the house. "Damn, well here goes nothing. Thanks for the ride Uncle Jazz." I stepped out the black Hummer and walked slowly up until I reached the porch. I swallowed once before Edward opened the door. _

_I don't know what's worse? Mom or an angry, blood-sucking vampire with super speed and is virtually indestructible unless chopped into little pieces and set to fire immediately._

"_Hey, Edward. What's up?" His eyebrows raised in amusement though his face was still hard and angry._

"_Aside from the fact that you are almost an hour an a half pass curfew?" I winced._

"_True, but it could be worse"_

"_Worse from the trouble you've already gotten yourself in? I'd suggest that you didn't speak, you don't want to get yourself in any more trouble."_

"_I'll keep that in mind." He moved letting me get past him and I walked into the living room._

_It was small but tidy and neatly organized. Pictures from when I was in kindergarten till the now hung up in portraits along side pictures of Mom and Edward together without me. There were a few of the three of us together but the rest of the family are in them. Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Aunty Alice, and Uncle Jazz. There was also one picture of a girl I don't know, her name is Ellen. She is really pretty and she is sitting on the steps of some building and reading a book. Edward has several of her, but no one talks about her so I don't say anything. There is no point in bringing up unwanted memories._

_A small loveseat and a nice rug cover the wooden floor in front of the plasma screen television, a gift from my Dad when I started talking again (not that we use it). I never have time for television besides the fact that Mom has a television in her room that she and Edward watch when they are in there. So it is basically a basic living room. Nothing compared to the rest of the house, which was gigantic._

_We currently lived in Edward's parent's house that they left for him. It had four bedrooms, three full bathrooms and a half downstairs, one in my room that I had all to myself and one in Mom and Edward's room. Then one in the attic, in the music room._

_Two months ago Edward transformed the attic into a music room along side Jasper, Alice and Emmett. There was a piano that he played often, my guitar and amp, plus his collection of music cds, with mine in a small box in the corner. I wasn't as big a music fanatic as Edward was… besides I have an iPod what do I need Cds for anyway?_

_There was a full kitchen with the regular things kitchens had: Oven, stove, microwave, toaster oven, dishwasher, a smoothie maker, a refrigerator that was connected to a freezer, and whole bunch of counters… the usual, nothing fancy._

_Then a dining room that was connected to the living room and then the upstairs. Again, nothing fancy, why the girls at school thought I was rich was be on me? By this time I stood in the door of the living room as Mom sat on the loveseat._

_We stood in silence before Edward came in behind me and sat down besides her._

"_Hey, Mom." I smiled weakly and she frowned. Mom isn't good at all at hiding her feelings but now I am having hard time figuring out what is wrong with her._

"_Meena Genesis Swan-Cullen. What the hell where you thinking?" I wrinkled my nose and winced. Mom, cursed. She never curses. Yeah she is pissed. _

"_I wasn't." I answered meekly._

"_You promised you'd be home by eleven."_

"_I know mom, but… It could be worse." I racked my brain for something as an excuse._

"_iPod, cell phone, PDA, and Mp3 player on kitchen counter, and you're grounded for two weeks."_

"_Seriously?" She nodded as she squeezed the bridge of her nose a habit form Edward. She was being really gentle on me today._

"_Yes, go to bed now."_

"_Okay, Mom." I skipped up the stairs to grab the items asked and walked back down. Mom was being seriously easy on me… Maybe she didn't really mind me being with Jason, or there could be something that she is stressed out about._

_Yeah, it is the latter of the two._

_I walked slowly down the stairs hoping in vain that I'd catch a glimpse of what was bothering her._

"_It's all my fault." Mom's voice startled me and I strained to hear where her voice was coming from. The living room._

"_Bella, this nothing that could have been predicted." Edward._

"_If I hadn't left…" Crying this time. I peered into the living room and watched for a moment as the two of them faced away from me, Mom's head rested comfortably into Edward's chest._

"_Mom?" She jerked her head up and I could see the streaks of tears of as they feel down her face._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You okay?' I watched as she hastily tried to wipe her eyes._

"_It's nothing. I'm fine." Four words, two sentences and one lie. Amazing._

"_Sure?" I asked as I eased myself out the room._

"_Perfectly fine. Just fine." Four words, two sentences and one lie. Yeah, it is the latter of the two._

I smiled as I took my turn at a three-pointer, it went in… Naturally. I grinned internally as I made my way to the back of the line. No matter how long I wanted to stay here I couldn't. I was officially grounded and I had told Mom that I would be home by five so of course I should expect my ride here at four-forty five on the dot. I really didn't want to go home after last night. I was insanely tired though and I felt weak even though I skipped my six o'clock half a mile run this morning so I could sleep an hour longer.

Mom hadn't said two words to me at all this morning. I know that I stayed out past curfew, and I know Jason and I were in a… comprising position, but still… it could have been worst. Though I am ninety-nine point nine percent sure that it had something to do with why she was crying.

I groaned internally as I glanced around the gym. Back to work.

"Okay, ladies, make the next shot and then head on out… Good workout today." I smiled as I raced forward to grab the left over balls.

It wasn't long before I was standing outside with Jarilysa and Anita and several others from the team as we waited for rides.

"Football players coming behind you, Mimi." I turned slightly and smiled when I saw Jason coming my way.

He kissed me softly on the check before acknowledging the other girls.

"Ladies… Hey, baby." He kissed me again and I smiled even wider.

"Hey, how was practice?"

"A pain in my ass… You?"

"Mimi had us running laps and doing stairs, outside… in the cold air… in booty shorts." Anita answered before I could.

"Anita you are an ass." I rolled my eyes and she rolled her eyes.

"Meena, it is cold outside, you guys were running in the cold?"

"Jason, what the hell, suck it up. Besides I'm not the one who told them to wear damn booty shorts." I shrugged and he kissed the back of my neck.

"I'm just saying." I rolled my eyes a Jarilysa's brother's car pulled up in front of the school.

"Mimi, are you coming over on Thursday to work on Spanish?" Jarilysa asked as she started to jog to her brother's car.

"Yea, I'll ask Mom maybe she'll let me off so I can." I smiled as she walked towards the car.

"Bye." I waved to her before turning back to the conversation Jason and Anita were having.

"So, are you going with Eric to homecoming?"

"Ah, no… Kyle Reavin asked me, though I'm just going with him so I can get into the after party. Who are you going with Meena?" She turned to face me finally acknowledging my presence.

"Her man, of course." Jason slung his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him. I giggled, as he kissed the top of my head affectingly. A small black car pulled up the school driveway and I smiled.

"When is homecoming by the way?"

"How the hell do you not know that, Meena? It is this Friday, after the prep-rally."

"Well, Anita unlike you I have been away for the last two weeks with my family for summer vacation, besides it isn't like homecoming is a big dress-up thing. I have dresses in my closet and I can just pull one out randomly. It's not like prom. You are really pissing me off Anita."

"That is my name, don't wear it out… like your G-Units." She smiled before walking away to a car sooner than I could punch her.

"Bastard." I turned to face Jason and he smiled , amusement in his eyes.

"Harsh words."

"Whatever." I stood on my toes so that I could reach his lips easier.

"How much trouble are you in?"

"No phone, and no music."

"Your mom is going soft on you." He kissed my nose and I gasped when he pulled me closer into him.

"I know… but, something is really bothering her. She won't tell me though." He shrugged before leaning down to suck on my neck. "Jason." I pulled away instantly.

"What?"

"My mom will kill me if I get hicky now… Besides, here is my ride." I nodded towards the car that was pulling up into the school.

"See you later babe." He kissed me softly on the lips and I walked to the car slowly.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?" I pushed my gym bag to the back of the car and climbed in the front seat.

"Nothing… Meena." He paused and I waited for him to finish his sentence. "Your Mother and I have something to tell you." I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes brimmed with tears.

"Mom's pregnant? Why? I like an only child to her. Damn you, Edward." Wrinkling my nose I watched as Edward's face turned from worry to shock, and back to worry.

"Meena, we've talked about this, your mother and I can't have kids together."

"Oh." I felt my face drop. "Good, becasue I am a very selfish person and I'd hate it if the baby would be prettier than me. It was worth a guess though." I shrugged leaning back into the car seat. "You missed the turn for the house." I watched as the street we lived on raced by us. _Damn, Edward di drive fast._ I didn't notice until now.

"We are going out… the three of us."

"I'm am so inadequately dressed and I smell like gym, basketball and sweat."

"No one will notice. Alice brought you clothes." I watched out the corner of my eyes, he wrinkled his nose. He smiled when he saw me looking. "Though I will.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. So what is up between you and Mom?" I feigned anger as I glared at him. He was so much more impressive at glaring then I was.

"That is her job to tell you." He stared straight ahead, I would give an arm to know what was going on that he wasn't telling me. No, I'd give an ear; I need my arm to play basketball.

"I hope a car hits you and then you stub your toe!" I stopped glaring, it was obvious that i had lost the contest and he laughed. "A hint?" I smiled ostentatiously in an attempt to make him laugh. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"My step dad is a vampire, what is it that you can say that I won't believe?" It was true.

"Your grandfather is dying." It felt as if time had stopped and I felt my heart skip a beat he watched me out the corner of his eyes waiting for my reaction.

"Haha, very funny. I don't have a grandfather. Mom's dad died when she was eighteen and my father never knew his dad." I bit the inside of my mouth when he didn't answer. "Right…? Edward I am right, right?

"No, he didn't. Your grandfather, on Bella's side is currently living… In Forks, Washington and he is currently dying of lung cancer."

"No, he's not. My grandfather is dead.He died when Mom was eighteen." I put emphasize on the words 'dead' and 'died'. He sighed.

"No, he isn't and didn't. Charlie Swan is living and you and your Mother are going to visit him."

"For how long?" I felt the car stop and I watched out my window as Mom stood pacing outside the restaurant door. Her hair hung down to her shoulder swinging as she walked and I glared angerly at her, secertly wishing that she could see me through the tinted windows.

"We don't know yet."

"How long is that?" My voice raised and I saw him flinch pinching the bridge of his nose so hard I thought that it might break.

"A week, a month, how ever long it takes until he gets better."

"Ors dies. That could mean years, I have homecoming coming up with Jason… And season starts in like two and a half months! What the hell, Edward."

_The straw that broke the camel's back._

"Meena, that is enough! We will talk about this at dinner." I forced myself to be quiet holding in the string of words I wanted to throw at him. I reminded myself mentally that he was a vampire with supernatural strength, and I was just merely human. I felt my face begin to flush.

"Bull crap!" I stormed out the car as tears began to fall down my checks. Mom rushed forward to me attempting to wrap me in her arms but stopping when she saw the look on my face.

"I hope you are happy." I said before rushing to the restaurant heading straight towards the bathroom.

_**A/**__**N**__**: One of the longest chapters I have written (15 1/2 pages). In case you haven't noticed, chapter one was taken down because as I was going through the story I realized that Meena, Bella, and Daniel (another character you haven't met yet), were kind of OOC, which changed the whole story around a bit. Nothing dramatic but it was changed a little, you'll understand later in the story. Sorry about not posting/updating my internet has been down since October 13. (My parents forgot to pay the bill)**_


	4. Stupid, dying, old crumbly

**Sorry about not posting/updating my internet has been down since October 13. (My parents forgot to pay the bill, but it was reconnected this morning!!) ****(In case you were wondering I lost the bet to my beta and so now she is making me write a "lemon" to this story between two characters. We still haven't decided which characters yet. )**

**August 31, 2024**

**5:50 (P.M.)**

**Chicago, Illinois**

**Meena's Point of View**

I spun in the mirror twice too depressed to actually admire how the short dress clung to my curves, My face streaked with tears and I breathed shakily. What was wrong me? I was here at my favorite restaurant in a hot black knee-lengthen halter dress with black heels that would make any man drop dead and I was in the bathroom for the second time of the night. I know I shouldn't be so selfish, but this dying old crumbly was ruining my life. Why couldn't he just die and we go to his damn funeral? I wiped at a tear gathering at the corner of my eye. Biting down on my bottom lip I stepped out the bathroom. I plastered a fake smile on my lips as I walked slowly back to the table that Mom and Edward sat at.

She turned glancing at me before taking another sip at the wine she was drinking. I slid into my seat effortlessly taking a bite out of my salad. It was quiet a while I kept my silent treatment going on to Mom. She craved first.

"Meena. Aren't you going to eat?" I shrugged.

"I am, Mom. I have salad." She flashed me a look, that I could understand.

"I'm not hungry." I pushed my salad away before drinking my soda. Picking around a tomato I stabbed a piece of cheese.

"Meena… I know you are upset." She placed a hand on the table lacing and unlacing them.

"Mom, we are leaving to go to Forks. Who names a town after a damn utensil that you eat with? Why can't I stay, there is homecoming with Jason on Friday, and the season is starting in like two and a half months. Mom… please." I attempted watched as she unlaced her hands, and Edward place one of his on hers. It was silent for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"Meena, it isn't right. I made a few mistakes when I was younger and now I am making up for them. I love Charlie, and it isn't right for me to go without you. It isn't right for him to die with knowing his granddaughter." She stared off into space and I sighed internally.

"I know… but it isn't right to give him something and then have that taken away from him." I pleaded, out the corner of my eye I saw Edward close his eyes and I knew at that moment he was secretly wishing that he could read my mind.

"Meena, we are discussing this any more. You are coming with me to see Charlie, and that is final."

"Fine… When are we leaving?"

"Friday morning." If my heart had thought it was broken then it was wrong. I always thought that heartbroken was an exaggeration but my heart felt like itw as breaking literally.

"Mom… Friday morning, why not next Saturday. Class elections are on Friday and homecoming with Jason. Then Jason's birthday party is on that Saturday and I have so much to do… How come this week… Mom." I felt tears build up at y eyes and I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Meena, I understand that you are upset, but my decision is final. We are leaving Friday morning, that gives you enough time to get everything packed and for me to transfer all your classes-"

"What do you mean transfer?" I felt my mouth drop and I struggled to hold in the curses I wanted to throw at her.

"Meena… We are going to be in Forks for a while. I thought it would be better to get the subjects you are struggling with in person. Unlike your history class which you can take online. Math, American Literature, and Biology Honors, you will have to take in person."

"You are going to enroll me in school in Forks… But."

"Meena, you can't take online Math, and your school doesn't offer American Literature and Biology Honors online."

"I'll go down a level; you want to go to school there?"

"There is nothing wrong with school there, Meena. I went there when I lived there."

"Edward, I've never been to public school my whole life, besides you didn't have to go. You just went as a cover." I sat my head in my hands for a moment. My life was officially ruined. Stupid, dying old crumbly.

**XxX**

**September 1, 2024**

**10:52 (A.M.)**

**Chicago, Illinois**

**Meena's Point of View**

I felt the eyes of everyone around me as I sat on the edge of my seat. I let my eyes wander over everyone that sat at the usual lunch table. Jarilysa, Anita, Jason, Tatiana, Bobbi, Freddi, Steven, Eric, Kenny and Willie. I took a deep breath steadying my self for the speech I had planned.

"I'm moving to Forks, Washington." I chocked on a sob throwing myself into Jason's chest.

"What do you mean you are moving?" Jason pulled me back to look at my eyes. He wiped a tear away from my eyes and I smiled weakly.

"My grandfather is dying so I'm going to see him."

"Bitch, please. What the hell, you can't leave; the season is going to start soon." Bobbi spoke up moving her mouth from off of Kenny's lips to speak.

"I have to. I have no choice." I sighed and Jason pulled me even closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, babe." He kissed the top of my head. I chocked on a sob before pulling away from his embrace.

"I have… a few requests… For you guys." I took a breath trying to calm myself.

"Baby." Jarilysa put a hand on my shoulder. You know that we will do anything for you." I nodded smiling weakly at her.

"I want Jarilysa to take my spot as captain of the team, and Anita will be co-captain." I saw Anita make a motion out the corner of my eyes. I struggled to turn the other check and ignore her. "I want Bobbi to make sure that the girls are running every day and if neither Jarilysa or Anita can be at practice for some reason, Bobbi I need you taking over."

"You got it honey." Bobbi patted my hand soothingly.

"Freddi, I need you to make sure that whatever goes on you lead our school to greatnesses as my running mate for Vice President." I saw her nod and I breathed deeply. "Jason, I'm going to miss you."

"I will too baby." I let him pull me in for an embrace as I stared at Edward's puzzled face across the cafeteria.

"Are your cousins going with you?" Will this time.

"No, Aunt Esme and Jasper and Alice are going away but the rest of them are staying."

"Good, maybe Rosalie will come to homecoming with me." I pulled back to see Jarilysa punch him on the arm.

"You man-whore. Meena is having a crisis and the only thing you can think of is having sex with her cousin." I frowned at him and watched as Jason threw a fry at him.

"Shut the fuck up." He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"Sorry, he is so inconsiderate." He murmured against my skin.

"It's fine." I pulled back and stood.

"I have to go, I have to get some stuff from Ms. Wilson." Jason stood with me.

"Want me to come too?" I shook my head pulling on my skirt a little making sure it was dress code appropriate, reaching down to my knees. I hurried out of the cafeteria not looking back.

**XxX**

**September 1, 2024**

**1:11 (P.M.)**

**Chicago, Illinois**

**Meena's Point of View**

I let the music form my ear buds lead me away from the noise of the quiet library. I sat next to Alice in study hall as she doodled aimlessly on her notebook. Probably another design for someone, though I could tell that it was good from what I could see. She hummed softly under her breath as she listend to her iPod and I continued typing on my laptop. Turning up the music on my iTunes I noticed a figure walking towards me and I looked up from my essay.

"Anita." I nodded towards her before typing some more.

"Meena, I know we haven't been best friends and I know I tried to steal Jason away from you once." I stared at her and she rolled her eyes pushing back her blonde hair. Anita had a bikini body, she'd screwed half the football team, and she was a junior. I was pretty, but skinny enough to get attention, a sophomore and a virgin, but I still had gotten Jason. The hot senior quarterback of the football team, Anita was so jealous.

"Okay, maybe more than once, or twice." She looked away as I continued staring at her.

"Okay." She held up her hands as if she was surrendering. "I tried to screw Jason wait too many times to count." I smiled at the corners of my mouth unable to control myself.

'But that is besides the point… You made a good decision in making me co-captain and I promise that I'm going to lead us to nationals. You have no need to worry. When you come back our team is going to be the best on this side of the Mississippi River. "She patted my hand and smiled warmly.

"Thanks, that is so nice to hear." I struggled to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"And don't worry; I'll keep the sluts off of Jason." She smiled before standing leaving me glaring at her.

I sighed turning up the volume of Amy Lee's voice alongside Seether's. I let the sound of rock and singing lead me away.

**I was so excited about having internet today that I had to post this chapter up, and I will try to get the next chapter up by next Saturday. I don't know I have two games next week and report cars are coming out and my GPA dropped a lot. Hopefully my parents will have grace with me. The song Alice was humming was "Where is the love" by the Black Eyed Peas, and Meena is listening to Seether and Amy Lee "Broken"**


	5. Meeting the folks

**A/N: ****(In case you were wondering I lost the bet to my beta and so now she is making me write a "lemon" to this story between two characters. We still haven't decided which characters yet. ) Texts are **_**italic**_**. ****DON'T QUOTE ME ON TIME FOR Traveling.**

**I planned to update yesterday but with the election in the U.S. going on I decided people would be too busy glued to their television screens to check e-mail.**

**September 2, 2024**

**2:03 (P.M.) **

**Forks, Washington**

**Meena's Point of View**

The cold air blasted through the car heater as it started. I bit the before opening the car door, my face twisted into a form of disgust and sorrow as I glared at my BlackBerry.

'_Practice was horrible… Anita, Freddi, and Lizabeth didn't show. Hannah pulled a hamstring and Nicole had a doctor's appointment.'_ Seriously? I left Chicago two days ago… Two days… In two days my team dropped from ten to six players? What the hell?

_'Ohmygosh! What the hell? You tell Anita that I will personally kick her ass if she misses another practice.'_ I sighed internally tapping my fingers in beat with the song on my iPod. Mirror by Barlow Girl, I wasn't a big fan of Christian bands but their songs had really positive meaning and were great to listen too as I was relaxing or if I was stressed out about something.

I pulled my coat tighter around myself, Forks was freezing. The online news said it would a warm today, unlike any normally day… It was suppose to be a high of 53 degrees… 53 degrees. Seriously?

"Cold?" Mom turned up the heat in the small rented Lexus sighing as she did so. I hadn't said two words to her since we had left the airport in Chicago, also known as Chicago O'Hare International Airport… Thirty-eight hours as of right now. It wasn't all that hard after we had gotten to Chief Swan's house. Mom fell asleep on the couch and I upstairs in the bigger room… Charlie's room I assumed. I'd been sleeping all day and had awoken to a singing Mother and a promise of a shopping spree at the grocery store. Beautiful.

Still I had to admit the not talking rule was starting to get old. I was angry at Mom but she didn't deserve this punishment. I mentally kicked the moral part of me before answering my new text.

'_I will… Next time I see her. Anita wasn't at school today though. Rumor going around is that she skipped.'_ I groaned banging my head against the arm rest.

_'Crap… Shoot me now… I swear to all the gods that if she thinks she is getting away with this than she been fucked so many times that her brain is fried._

I forced a smile on my face as I saw Mom glance at out the corner of her eyes at me. I longed to hug her tight; force her to pull over and cry into her shirt begging for forgiveness but I fought aganist the action. I inhaled deeply trying to steady my breathing as I glanced out the car windows. I was walking outside in the cold… To a grocery store the size of the GameStop store in the strip mall in Chicago. Mom pulled the keys out of the car pulling her coat tighter to her.

"Mom…" I turned the volume on my iPod down as she nodded waiting for me to continue. "Sorry, I've been acting like a complete… a spoiled child. I'm ready to put my feeling aside and be there for Grandpa Swan." I chewed each word self-consciously trying my best to make sure that everything I was saying was true.

I stared out the window afraid of her reaction. She touched my arm softly and I smiled weakly still not looking at her.

"I understand." She whispered softly before she opened the car door stepping out into the cold air.

**xXx**

**September 2, 2024**

**2:15 (P.M.) **

**Forks, Washington**

**Meena's Point of View**

I pushed the cart down the aisle slowly before stopping at the bread section. I pulled a loaf of wheat down before walking down some more. I turned my eyes away from my course to change the sound on my iPod. I felt something hard hit me in the stomach and a person mumble something that sounded like 'Ow!'

I looked up and rushed in front of my now stilled cart.

"I am so sorry." I pulled up the girl up helping her dust herself off. I stood back giving her space while preparing myself for the curses she was going to throw at me for being clumsy.

"It's fine… I'm Angel Crowley." She held out her hand for me to shake. I smiled.

"Meena Swan-Cullen."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but… are you new here…I've never seen you in Forks, before." She smiled her face turning red slightly. Her soft brown hair hung to a little to her shoulders. She was tall, not as tall as me (of course). She was pretty, though she was very pale. Almost like Mom.

"Oh, no. I'm just visiting my grandfather for a while."

"Oh… well, welcome to Forks. I got to go, I need to find my mom."

"Cool, so sorry about the cart."

"Don't worry about it. I'm a klutz things like that happen to me all the time." She waved before running pass me.

I finished the shopping in my aisle and headed to where Mom was waiting. I saw her from her back as she leaned casually against her cart talking to another woman. I walked up slowly before stopping by her side.

"Oh, Angela this is my daughter who I was talking about… Meena this is Angela Crowley an old friend of mine." I held out my hand forcing a smile on my face. She looked a lot like the girl I had just met… What was her name? Angela, Mandy, Angelica....

"Angel." I clapped my hands.

"Yes. Thank you so much." I smiled at the women mentally scolding myself. "I met a girl today named Angel and you look like her and I couldn't remember her name." I struggled to explain my outburst.

"My daughter, Angel." Angela motioned to her from behind. The girl from earlier stepped forward, smiling at me.

"Hi… again." She giggled nervously.

"That's your daughter, no wonder you both look alike, and you both are so pretty." I prayed internally that I hadn't made too much of a fool of myself.

"Oh thank you. I'm so glad you two met, your Mother and I were close friends when she lived in-"

"Oh my god! Bella!!" I watched a blonde girl rushed forward to hug Mom tightly. "Bella, what the hell are you doing here? Do you remember me from High school?" I saw Mom nodded, still shaken from being attacked.

"Of course, Jessica. How could I forget you?" Mom hugged her back and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god! Is that your daughter?" She motioned towards me and Mom nodded. "Oh my god! She's adorable. You should see my daughter, her name is Michelle Princess."

"Her middle name is Princess?" Mom asked nervously.

"Yes! Of course, she is one. Michelle Princess Newton."

"You married Mike Newton?" Mom asked and I could see out the corner of my eyes her biting her lip in annoyance.

"Oh, no! I'm not married… To him at least. I married John Gabor; he was a sophomore when we were seniors."

"Oh." Mom smiled nervously nodding slowly.

"And you?" I bit my tongue holding back the streams of curses I wanted to fly at this fake blonde, bleached white-teethed woman. Did she not realize that Mom really didn't want to talk to her?

"I married Edward Cullen, from high school." Mom smiled weakly. I bit my lip in an attempt to hide my smile from the woman. Her mouth fell into an 'O' shape.

"Edward? As in Edward Cullen… the guy who left you at the beginning of senior year?"

"Yes, we met a few years ago when I was living in New York."

"And this is his daughter?" She motioned towards me.

"Oh, no. This is my daughter Meena, her father lives in New York. Meena this is a friend of mine from high school, Jessica…Gabor?"

"Call me Jessica." She held out her hand to shake and I shook it roughly. I saw the warning glance Mom was sending me.

"Well, it's been nice seeing the two of you, and nice meeting you Angel, but Meena and I have to go."

"Sorry about Charlie, Bella." Angela said softly.

"Thank you."

"We need to get together, Bella. The three of us… Oh my god! I can call Lauren. Michelle is having a party at our house on the seventh of the month. You have to come."

_Please say no, please say no…_

"We'll see, Jessica but thank you for the invite." Mom pushed my cart around the group. I waved goodbye hurrying to keep up with her.

"Wait! Meena!" I turned around waiting for Angel to continue.

"My friends and I are going down to La Push on the fifth which just happens to be on Friday. I was just wondering if you wanted to come."

"Mom?" I looked up expectantly.

"I don't mind, if you have a ride."

"Mom is driving." Angel smiled motioning to her Mother who was animatedly talking to fake-blond-woman named Jessica also known as 'Stank'.

"Sure."

"Great, we have your address… we'll pick you up around five." I nodded.

"Yea, sure." I turned around daring someone to make me even later to getting back to crawling back into bed and crying my heart out.


	6. Daniel Clearwater

_**Hi people, so this is the part of the story where I remind you all, that Eclipse and Breaking Dawn NEVER happened. Nothing after the tenth chapter of New Moon HAPPENED! NOTHING! NADA! NOTHING! With that said I need to remind you that this is an AU STORY! A back-story of what I have happening after Chapter Ten in New Moon will be told later on in the story. I also want to remind you that this story is going to be told in both Bella AND Meena's POV. So now, enjoy!**_

* * *

**September 3, 2024**

**11:34 (A.M.) **

**Forks, Washington**

**Meena's Point of View**

I let the sound of Ashlee Simpson's voice lead me away. It was ten times more comforting than the sound of the machine telling me that Charlie was still alive… Unconscious, but alive. I closed my eyes in boredom, I was so tired recently and I'd missed my morning jog because it was so cold… I wished internally that time would speed up or Mom would get back faster. She'd gone to the food court for some lunch before we headed back to Charlie's house. I still had about six hours before my call from Jarilysa about practice today.

A low chuckle caused me to open my eyes. I locked my gaze on a broad russet colored skinned man. He wore a short sleeved gray-shirt that was stained with black marks. His muscles were tight against his shirt defined as well. He woe baggy hip-hugging faded blue jeans that were stained as well. He was about Jason's height and his eyes were a deep brown color… like chocolate. They bore into me as if he was seeing into my soul.

He stood beside another russet colored man of the same height. The second man stood relaxed taking dainty steps towards Charlie. I lowered the sound of music on my iPod as I watched him.

"May I help you?" I asked nervously as hot guy number one started walking towards me.

"Hi. I'm Daniel Clearwater, and this is my friend Sam Ulvey Jr." He gestured towards the second man who was now sitting in the seat next to Charlie.

"What are you doing here. I thought it was only family admittance?"

"Friends in high places." He smiled and I frowned.

"Well, you can tell your "friends" that they need to stop bending rules before they get caught."

"If it is only family admittance than what are you doing here?" Hot guy number two this time.

"None of your business." I ended the conversation letting silence enter the room. It was quiet except for the beeping of the machine that was telling me that Charlie was still alive. The sounds of heels forced me to focus on the doorway as I waited for noise to stop. What the hell was it with people and quiet, did they not know anything? The sound of Mom's voice made me smile alongside the thought that I would be going back to Charlie's house and cuddle up in bed and crying myself to sleep.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I realized that hot guy number two had asked me a question.

"You're Charlie's granddaughter, right?"

"Does it matter? Yes, I am, and that is my mother coming down the hall and will probably kick both of you asses out." I added a sour tone at the end of my sentence. Hot guy number one smirked at the sound of my voice. "Bastard." I whispered before turning my attention back to my iPod. I kept my eyes on the door waiting for Mom to walk in and carry me out of this hell.

I thought my mouth would drop when I saw who she walked in with. Another tall, russet tanned man barely covered in a shirt. What the hell was it what all these hot guys? And why the hell did they decide not to wear shirts? They looked like they belonged on a modeling magazine. Why couldn't Jason look like that?

"Meena, this is Jacob Black, a friend of mine from high school. Jacob this is my daughter Meena." I stood so that I could shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Meena Swan-Cullen." I swear I saw hot guy number one and number two stiffen out the corner of my eyes.

"Nice to me you, you look just like your mother." I pasted a fake smile on my face, again.

"I've been told."

"I see you met my nephews Daniel Clearwater and Sam Ulvey Jr."

"Yes, I have. Mom, do you mind if I head to the bathroom?" I felt as suddenly as if there were too many people in this room.

"No, it is fine. Do you know where you are going?"

"I'll take her." Hot guy number one. I seriously wanted to throw him against the wall and shake him until I found out what was his problem. Apparently he didn't realize that I didn't want him… No matter how hot he looked.

"Okay, you have your cell phone."

"Yes, Mom… I'm only going to the bathroom." I pushed myself out the room Daniel (hot guy number one) hot on my heels. It was silent until we reached the elevators and I pressed the button waiting for it to open.

"Meena is a pretty name." He said, I ignored him fooling around with my iPod, shuffling songs repeatedly. "Why do you have two last names?"

"Apparently you can't realize that I don't want to talk to you. I don't like you, I don't know you, and I don't want to know you. Walk me to the damn bathroom and then find another girl to hit on." I walked inside the elevator tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for the door to close. He stepped in beside me. We were so close in the small elevator that we were almost touching.

"You can't say you don't like me without getting to know me."

"I don't want to know you! Leave me alone, I have a boyfriend."

"You are an ass you know." I turned so that I was facing him wishing that a burst of fires would appear and swallow him up.

"You have no idea who I am, and you are calling me an ass."

"I do know that you are a selfish bitch, you don't want to be here and you dislike you Mom for sending you here. What else is there to know." My words were caught in my throat as what he said sunk in.

"You have no idea of what I've done, what I've left for my grandfather." My eyes begin to burn and I could barely see anymore.

"You wish that he would die, you want him to die, so you can get back to happy little fairytale. You want him to die, so you can go back to the rich bitch-y life you live."

"You know nothing about me!" I screamed as I felt tears streak down my face.

"I know you want to kiss me." He placed his hand on my face softly his hand as hot as the fire I had wished for only seconds of go. He leaned forward closer to my face holding my glaze the whole time. Then softly he pressed his lips to mine.

He felt like fire literally, his skin burning as his other arm reached around my waist pulling me close to him. I let my hand weave themselves in his pitch black hair pressing myself as close to him as possible. Then all too quickly it ended, he was pulling back.

"Hi." I whispered when I could breathe.

"Hello, my name is Daniel Clearwater, what's yours?"

"Meena Genesis Swan-Cullen and you are a really good kisser." I said softly biting the bottom of my lip.

"Thank you." The elevator pinged as the door opened and we walked out hand-in-hand. He led me to the bathroom.

"I'll wait outside." He sat on the floor besides the bathroom wall letting my hand go making my lose the heat.

"Okay." I rushed inside the bathroom pulling out my cell phone immediately.

_Jarilysa,_

_Call me ASAP! Emergency! Call me as soon as you get this. Major Emergency, as in kissing a hot guy Emergency!_

I set the message to red priority and went to the stall to do my business, my phone buzzed as a call from Jarilysa came in.

"Hello." I balanced my phone on my shoulder was I washed my hands.

"What the hell Meena, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yea, like nine o'clock over there. This is major big!" I dried my hands quickly checking my make-up at the same time.

"I was in Honor Biology, you ass! Mr. Longhand hates it when we ask to leave class. And What the hell do you mean, kissing a hot guy?"

"Shut up and listen. I met a cute guy and I kissed him, what do I do?" I paced the bathroom floor.

"What do you mean what do you do?"

"I love Jason!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"You are almost 100 miles away from Jason. So what?! Kiss the guy, damn, fuck him if you want." I rolled my eyes, I was talking to Jarilysa what could I expect?

"So it is cool?"

"No you are so cheating but don't worry about that."

"Don't worry… What are you talking about?! I love Jason!"

"Oh, shut up you sound like my Mom when she talks about Matt… Kiss him; I see nothing wrong with it."

"That is because you are a slut!"

"Whatever! Listen I have to get to class, text me when you've made your decision." The line went dead and I paced some more. I was so cheating, but that kiss was amazing… and he was hot. Besides the fact that he hadn't pushed anything… I mean Jason flirted with other girls all the time…

My phone buzzed and I saw the picture that Jarilysa had sent me. Jason and Anita against the wall of the school his tongue deep in her mouth as if he has lost something… deep, very deep. I felt the tears build up at the corner of my eyes. _How could he?_ I wiped my eyes with a towel before stepping outside the bathroom, my decision made.

"Hey." His face looked pained and he smiled weakly.

"I was starting to think you died." I laughed waiting for him to stand.

"I'm hungry, do you mind if we head to the food court?"

"Not at all… You okay, you look like you were crying." I shook my head drying my eyes.

"No, I'm fine." I held out my hand and he grabbed it, his hand still on fire.

"Are you okay? You are on fire."

"It's nothing." He pushed back a strand of my unruly hair. We walked in silence to the food court as I ordered. We were still silent as we sat down him grabbing fries off my plate periodically.

"How old are you?" I asked finally.

"Seventeen, and you." I bit my bottom lip. He didn't look seventeen more like a twenty-five year old.

"I'm fifteen and a half. My birthday is December 2."

"Have any siblings?"

"I have twin half sisters, same dad different moms, and a half-brother." He nodded. "You?"

"I have a sister named Lena."

"That is a pretty name, how old is she?"

"Sixteen." Another fry gone from my plate.

"That is cool… How is Jacob related to you?"

"He married my aunt, Leah Clearwater… before she died." I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Sorry." His expression was pained and I looked away.

"Don't worry about, she died a noble death. You got ran over by a car trying to save Sam Jr., the guy you met upstairs. Knocked him out the way but died."

"Oh, she must have really loved him… He isn't her son, right?" I asked nervously. He smiled shaking his head.

"No, she just loved his father… It's… complicated." I nodded.

"I understand. We should probably head back up now, Mom is going to freak, she gets nervously really easily."

"That must suck."

"Well, it is for a good reason… I was kidnapped when I was younger." I stood throwing the empty fry box in the garbage. It was so easy talking to Daniel he was so comforting.

"What happened?" His face turned hard and he gripped my hand tightly.

"I was young, and this woman was jealous of my Mom and tried to get back at her… It was nothing, I'm fine, no scars… from that accident at least."

"That accident?" I pulled him toward to elevator.

"I'll tell you on our way up." The elevator opened as we walked toward it and I pressed the button waiting for the doors to close.

"When I was eight I got in a four car accident with my friend, Natalie and her mom, Natasha. I was sitting in the front seat, I had no seat belt on, and I am the only survivor. We were at an intersection when a car hit us head on, Natasha, my friend's mom tried to turn the car and she hit another car. That car swirled and hit a fourth. Everyone in the accident died. Eight people died that day. I was the only one that survived. I just happen to be surrounded my guardian angels." I shrugged casually as the door opened. I stepped out and started walking, only now aware he wasn't following me.

"Are you coming?" I asked noticing that his eyes were closed and he gripped the bars ion the elevator fiercely.

"Give me a minute." He inhaled a few time before following me.

"Whatever, get over it… I'm here and that is what matters." I shrugged walking into the room. Jacob and Mom talked vigorously while hot guy number two… I mean Sam Jr. wasn't in sight.

"Hey, Meena, I was just about to come down and look for you." Mom smiled before standing. "It was nice seeing you again Jacob, but we need to go." Mom walked to the door smiling at Daniel. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Daniel Clearwater, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen." He shook her hand.

"As of you, Daniel." Mom exited the room.

"Bye." I turned to follow her, but he grabbed me by the arm.

"Will I see you again, or can I get a number?" I bit the bottom of my lip nervously, before smiling.

"How bout I get your number and call you later." He smiled causing my heart to almost melt.

"Sure. 012-345-6789." I typed the number into my phone hastily.

"Thanks, I'll call you."

"I'll wait fro your call." I felt my breath caught before I hurried off after Mom. Forks, was looking not too bad after all.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope I am not going too fast… As in the Leah and Jacob marriage thing, it will be explained in more detail in a few chapters. Which makes me remind you **__**that Eclipse and Breaking Dawn NEVER happened. Nothing after the tenth chapter of New Moon HAPPENED! NOTHING! NADA! NOTHING! With that said I need to remind you that this is an AU STORY! A back-story of what I have happening after Chapter Ten in New Moon will be told later on in the story. I also want to remind you that this story is going to be told in both Bella AND Meena's POV. So now, Review and tell me how I am doing.**_


	7. Phone Conversation:Meena

**For those that want to know, I deleted the story "Runaway Love" only because there is no way for me to have two stories running at one time. This story and another one that I am co-writing with someone else, but as soon as one of the two stories finishes I will re-post "Runaway Love" **_**Just a reminder that everything after chapter Ten of New Moon NEVER HAPPENED! Sorry if the chapter is somewhat dark or depressing it is needed for more happy chapters.**_

**September 3, 2024**

**9:58 (P.M.)**

**Meena's POV**

I placed my cell phone in my hand staring at it intently wishing that my staring would cause it to explode. I'd been attempting to call Daniel for the last hour but I never got past the area code. I don't know what is wrong with me. I wanted to call him, and I wanted to get to know him but I was unsure if he really liked me, or thought I was a quick fuck. _Well, you never know until you try._

I pressed the buttons hastily. 012-345-6789.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Clearwater residence, Lena Clearwater speaking." The voice was of a woman's slightly annoyed.

"Hi, may I speak to Daniel Clearwater please."

"Seriously?" She snorted and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Yes, please."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Meena Swan-Cullen." I swear I heard the woman hiss before she stomped up what I assumed to be stairs.

"Daniel, the phone!" I hear a door opened and the sound of a television open.

"What the fuck, Lena? What the hell did I say about coming in my room without knocking?" I giggled softly.

"Shut the hell up, its some girl on the phone for you."

"I'm busy." She snorted again before sighing into the phone.

"Sorry, Meena he is busy." I heard the sound of a bed creaking and the phone dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me it was her?"

"You didn't ask."

"Hello?" Daniel's voice was clear over the line.

"Hi." I said lying back on the bed.

"Hi." He said and I heard a door close alerting me that he was back in his room.

"What are you doing?" I asked playing with a strand of my hair.

"Wondering what you are doing."

"Hmm." I sighed deeply as silence consumed us. It wasn't a bad silence more of a comforting one. I felt at ease with this silence, it wasn't as if we needed to fill the void with talking, we were both comfortable with this silence.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Sushi. You?"

"Hamburgers." I smiled rolling over on my stomach.

"Typical guy."

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Play basketball."

"You play basketball?" His voice raised a slight bit as if he was surprised.

"Captain of my varsity team."

"Sounds like you are good."

"Of course, would I be bragging if I wasn't?"

"Possibly, I don't know you well enough to tell."

"You seemed to have known a lot about me in the elevator today."

"Lucky guess." I was silence as his sentence hung in the air.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I was serious when I said that I had a boyfriend."

"So I can't ask a simple innocent question to a cute girl without someone assuming that I am trying to get with a girl." He sighed though it was hard for me to tell if he was serious over the phone, though I chalked it off as joking.

"If you do want to know what I am doing... Mom has to speak with a lawyer tomorrow so I'll probably end up spending the day in the car or in the office waiting for her. Then I can crawl back in bed and wish for hell to swallow me whole." I sighed dramatically as the line was silence. I counted to ten before he answered.

"Why, do you really hate Forks that much?" I shrugged before remembering that he couldn't see me.

"It's not that I hate Forks… It's that there is nothing to do in Forks, I mean I'm going to First Beach with some girl named Angel tomorrow night. Where is First Beach anyway?"

"It's down on the La Push Reservation… where I live."

"Seriously. Is your house big?"

"It's medium-sized."

"Tell me what it is like."

"There are three bedrooms, one and an half bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and the outside. What a normal house has." I nodded. "What was your house like?"

"Normal sized… Well, from where I come from. I mean to the people at school, my house was like an apartment, I attend a private college-prep school. Well, _attended_. Seeing how I have to go to Forks High School while I'm here."

"Why, how long are you staying for?"

"Until, Charlie gets better… or he dies. Which ever comes first."

"And you are hoping for the latter of the two?"

"Well… It's complicated."

"I have time." I sighed.

"I love my life, I had the perfect life. I have a hot boyfriend named Jason… A best friend named Jarilysa, I even had my own enemy, this girl who hates me with a passion named Anita. I had the best family: an awesome musically talented step=father, amazing aunts and uncles, and _the _best grandparents who showered me in anything that I want." I sighed as each face appeared in my face.

Edward, Aunt Rose, Aunt Esme, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazz, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Carlisle.

"You try having the perfect life and then finding out that everything that you have known is a lie. Knowing that everything you thought was the truth was fake. I never knew that Charlie existed; I knew never that I had a grandfather. I thought Mom never knew her father and then you tell me that I have a grandfather I never knew and that he is dying! Why give me something and then take it away from me?" A small sob escaped from my mouth before I could stop it.

"It's understandable."

We were silent as time went on. I glanced at the clock out the corner of my eye. 10:26. If I wanted to get up for my hour mile at six I needed to get my beauty sleep. I rally didn't want to hang-up but I needed to. Just because I'm away from the team doesn't mean I needed to slack off.

"I need to go… I have to get up at six tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have my hour run tomorrow."

"Hour run?"

"Every morning I get up at six and run a mile, though I missed yesterday."

"You get up at six every morning?"

"Yeah, running a mile for an hour."

"Wow! How about I join you tomorrow?"

"You want to get up at six in the morning and run?"

"Well, I'll be up anyway so… why not?"

"Up doing what?"

"Stuff… Better yet, why don't you hang out with me tomorrow, then I can drop you off at First Beach with your friend tomorrow night."

"How do I know you aren't a rapist or a murderer."

"I would never hurt you." He whispered. So confident, so sure, it made me want to believe him.

"I'll think about it, but I don't mind you running with me tomorrow morning, though I'll warn you now… Too slow and I'll leave you."

"I have no doubt that you will. So I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early at six o'clock?" I nodded.

"No, I am leaving at six, I expect you here by five fifty, a.m."

"Five fifty sharp. Goodnight Meena, sleep well."

"Night Daniel." I hung up the phone before sinking down into the bed, my eyes drifting close.

**A/N: So I know hat you all are thinking… Updating twice in three days, seriously??? Well, here is the deal, I won't be able to update all next week or the week after that do to a writing contest I need to get ready for. So expect another 2-4 updates by next Sunday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (I HAPPEN TO LIKE KNOWNING WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF WHAT I WRITE)**


	8. Running in Forks

_**Just a reminder that everything after chapter Ten of New Moon NEVER HAPPENED! **_**I won't be able to update all next week or the week after that do to a writing contest I need to get ready for. REVIEW PLEASE! (I HAPPEN TO LIKE KNOWNING WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF WHAT I WRITE) (As for the hour run, I have a friend that happens to get up at six o'clock every morning and walks a little over three miles to her school everyday, though occasionally she runs.)**

**September 4, 2024**

**5:38 (A.M.)**

**Meena's POV**

I rushed down the stairs drag on my sweats as I did. I pulled the laces of my shoes up as I struggled to hop to the table. I pulled my hair in a ponytail before glancing at the toaster waiting for my toast to pop up. I groaned as I rushed up the stairs knocking on the bathroom door.

"Mom!" I screamed knowing that she was probably asleep on the floor while trying to clean the tub before her shower.

"Meena, what?" Her voice was slightly groggy as she opened the door, rubbing her eyes.

"I am going for my run."

"What do you mean you are going to run? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She shook her head, finally awaking.

"Yeah, like five fortyish" I shrugged.

"Meena, it is like forty-degrees outside, and you want to run, in a random town that you don't know, by yourself."

"Mom, I won't be by myself, Daniel is coming, and it is exactly forty-two degrees outside, I checked online. Mom, come on, I used to run all the time in Chicago."

"With Edward! In Chicago! In a town that I happen to trust you running in."

"Okay, Mom."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No, not really."

"Meena Genesis Swan-Cullen, what the hell?" I winced when she used my full name and a swear in one sentence. "You are not seriously going to run outside this morning. You are joking, right?"

"No, not really." I shrugged taking a step back when she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Meena, I am not playing whe-" The sound of the doorbell ringing stopped her next word.

"Bye Mom, its Daniel… I can't leave him outside." I smiled weakly before walking down the stairs. "My phone is on." I grabbed my toast in one hand and opened the door with my other. Daniel frowned as I ran past him grabbing his arm with my free hand.

"Run, now!" I pulled him off the porch as I started a steady jog.

"Hi, good morning." He said when he was jogging besides me.

"Hey. Sorry about pulling you like that, Mom was about a second away from disowning me."

"Why, what did you do?"

"Aside from totally disrespecting her and disobeying her… Nothing." I shook my head pulling my coat closer to me. It was only then that I noticed he was only wearing a lightweight shirt and a pair of sweats. He did look good of course, but he had to be freezing.

"Aren't you cold?" He shrugged. "Forks is insanely cold, you have to be freezing."

"You are wearing sweats too." I glanced down at my pants, a soft pink with the words 'Varsity' tattooed on the butt. My varsity warm-up from last year.

"With another pair on under, and a pair of shorts under that." I rolled my eyes watching the scenery. The cold air hit my face harshly causing me to slow a bit.

"Do you run a mile, or run for an hour?" I shrugged.

"Which ever comes first, though at the speed we are going at an hour will probably be up before we finish the mile." He laughed.

"Very funny." He picked the pace up a bit. "How is that?" I shrugged.

"Fine." Aside from all the cold weather, Forks was… beautiful. Amazing green grass, forests from every angle, and really dark at night… An awesome place to play 'Manhunt' at night, you'd never be found… though at the same time, you'd never find anyone.

"What are you thinking about?" I shrugged pulling my coat even tighter zipping the zipper all the way up.

"You're nosey." I said shrugging.

"You shrug a lot…you have a lot of pent up anger."

"This is why I play sports… I had a rough childhood. You try being traumatized until you're eleven." It was silent as I waited for him to respond.

"And you have a boyfriend?"

"A hot boyfriend at that."

"He's not as hot as me, admit it." I was quiet as a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "See, I told you."

"He's better looking than average, and he is a senior."

"I graduated, beat that." I stuck out my tongue.

"So shouldn't you be in college?"

"I couldn't go; I have Lena to look after plus my parents, and the Tribe."

"The Tribe?" He shrugged. "Look who is shrugging now." I poked him the ribs playfully and he swiped my hand away.

"Yeah, the people living on La Push… That is what they are called, the Tribe." I rolled my eyes.

"You could attend a community college."

"Who needs school; I have a living as a mechanic."

"You need to go to school to get a degree so you can be hired as a mechanic."

"Or I could ask my uncle who owns the shop for the job and then get hired."

"Your uncle isn't going to live forever; you have to take responsibly for your own life."

"You sound like a life coach."

"Well, maybe I want to be one." We were silent and I was beginning to worry that I had offended him.

"I could go to a community college, if that is what you really want."

"I don't care what you do; I just don't want you calling me twenty years from now from a jail cell."

"I wouldn't do that."

"How do I know that? I barely know you."

"Apparently you want to know more about me or you wouldn't have invited me to come running this morning… Or the fact that I am a good kisser." I pushed him a little and watched as he laughed. "It is true isn't it?"

"Maybe." I shrugged, picking up the pace.

"It's true, I've been told."

"As if I want to hear about your relationship life with your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Right, a guy as hot as you not having a girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes. I inhaled sharply. "No, wait." I came to a complete stop; he stopped a few feet ahead of me. "You climbed the wall?"

"What?"

"You're gay?"

"What?! No!" I exhaled deeply.

"Good, you scared me, there." I patted him on the shoulder before starting to run again.

"That wasn't funny."

"Who said I was joking…? You really don't have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like someone."

"Seriously? You sound like you are still in like fifth grade. Ask her out."

"I don't know if she likes me."

"Take a risk, you'll never know until you try." He was quiet as we ran a few minutes in silence.

"Turn at the next light."

"Why?"

"Just turn." I slowed a bit as I neared the crosswalk. We jogged slowly as we crossed going deeper into Forks. We neared the center of Forks and stores that were beginning to open. He stopped at a restaurant before starting to walk inside.

"What are you doing?" I asked stopping as well.

"I'm hungry and we have long since ran a mile."

"So, the hour isn't up." I glanced at my watch. 6:25.

"But we did start early. If case you didn't notice I was there at five-forty this morning."

"That isn't an hour!"

"Well, you said which ever comes first. Now you can stand outside… in the cold might I add, or you could let me take you out to eat. This place makes the best pancakes…beside me." I stormed into the restaurant the warm air hitting me head on.

"Well, to Crowley's Breakfast area, I'm Claire Young, how may I help you?" I stared out the window taking no notice of the waitress.

"Hey, Claire."

"Hey, Daniel… how is everything on the Rez?"

"Good for the most part… Where is Quil?"

"He is in the back, probably sleep… Table for two?"

"Yeah." I followed behind Daniel as the waitress led us to a table in the back.

"I'll be back with menus in a minute." She turned on her heel walking to the back of the restaurant.

"You know her?"

"Oh, Claire…? She was Lena's babysitter when we were younger… She hangs out with a cousin of mine named Quil… Besides, Forks is a small place you'll know just about everyone shortly."

"Unless I decide to be anti-social and don't talk to people." He shrugged relaxing in the chair. I played with a strand of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail. He reached forward grabbing my hand in one of his big ones.

"You're cold."

"No duh, it's freezing outside." I placed my other hand on top of his… He was so warm. "Why aren't you cold?" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "We can't stay long."

"Why not?"

"I have to go back home, and I have to pick an outfit out for tonight. Besides that, I need to unpack, and I have to clean the bathroom today." He leaned back my hand still in his, as he placed it on the table.

"You're bossy."

"You're warm… There is something you aren't telling me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know… Other than the fact that you are hinting at something but totally dodging around the topic."

"Impossible." He smiled and my breath caught in my throat.

"No… it's possible… I used to watch re-runs of that show."

"What show?"

"_Kim Possible. _My step-dad hated it with a passion. I would watch it and make him sit down with me when I was like six… I spent half of their honeymoon watching re-runs with him."

"You went with your parents' on their honeymoon?"

"Duh, we went to Florida and then I went back with my Aunt Alice back to Connecticut after like a week… We were living there at that time. They spent two weeks on some island, though they probably would have stayed longer but Mom started missing me."

"Do you move a lot?"

"Once every year and a half. I have been a little bit of everywhere, though I like Chicago… I might even stay until I graduate, although I do want to go back to Mobile, Alabama… I went to camp there like three years ago."

"Why do you move so much?"

"My step-dad likes to move a lot, and he's job requires him too… He's a banker."

"What's his name?"

"Edward."

"Okay, sorry I took so long." The waitress came back holding two menus. "Can I start you off with drinks?" She asked taking out her notepad.

"Orange juice." I said keeping my eyes locked on Daniel.

"Coke." He smiled at me.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second." I heard the sound of a door opening and feet as they headed in our direction. It was only when I heard a man's voice did I look up.

"Daniel, what's up?" The man patted Daniel on the shoulder before sitting down besides him. I removed my hands from Daniel's warm ones placing them under the table. Daniel looked up at him.

"Hey, man."

"Who's the hottie?" He turned to look at me.

"The 'hottie' is a self-respecting woman and I have a name." I turned to look out the window trying to keep my temper in check.

"Oh, got a tongue on you too."

"Shut the hell up, man." I heard the sound of a fist making contact with skin though I didn't look at the two guys.

"No, it's completely fine, another man with no sense of respect towards woman." I stood placing a five dollar bill on the table from out of my sweats. "That should pay for my drink." I walked out the restaurant starting my way back to Charlie's house.

"Meena! Meena!" Hands grabbed my arm tightly though not enough to hurt me. "Listen, ignore Aj, he has no respect toward anyone."

"Maybe you should pick better friends… I'm ready to go home." He let go of my arm and I started jogging back the way we came.

"Sorry." He whispered. I closed my eyes pretending I didn't hear him.

"Just take me home, as your offer about me spending the table with you… I have things to do.

The run back to Charlie's home was ten times shorter than the one away from it. It probably had something to do with the fat that I was quiet the whole way home. Or the fact that I ran faster on the way home, practically sprinting. I was trying to outrun Daniel, or at least make him tired, though he kept up with me fine. Then again, you don't get a body like his, by lying around watching T.V. all day.

We stopped at the porch of the house as I climbed up the stairs reaching for the spare key in the pocket of my sweats.

"Meena." I paused turning around to face him.

"What, Daniel… I am tired and I have things to do."

"I'm sorry… About Aj, he's an idiot and I will kill him if you want me too."

"I just want you to leave me alone; don't talk to me right now."

"Can I call you?"

"Don't expect me to answer." I opened the door rushing to the bathroom ignoring mom when she called me. I locked the door turning the shower all the way to hot before undressing and stepping into it.


	9. Kidnapped

**Sorry, if this starts off like Twilight or Eclipse, THOUGH I Promise it won't end that way.**

* * *

**September 4, 2024**

**5:38 (P.M.)**

**Meena's POV**

Music played out the radio as I danced alongside some girl named Gina. La Push as amazing and had an amazing view of the ocean. We lit a fire and started a bonfire when a few kids from the reservation came over and started talking to us. I was nervous at first seeing how two of them where hot guy number one from the hospital and a second one the one who called me 'hottie' this morning at the restaurant. Thankfully, I didn't see Daniel and I had a fun time chatting with both the kids from the Rez and Angel's friends.

I walked over to the cooler that held the water bottles before sitting down on one of the logs we has laid around the fire. Everyone else was either dancing or chatting in small groups of people. I stared out at the water as it crashed against the rocks. It was so pretty, a soft orange glow as the sun was starting to set against the light blue water and then the gray rocks. I cocked my head to the side; if I was an artist then I'd have a pretty picture. I wish I had thought to bring my camera.

I let my mind wander for a bit before I noticed that someone was walking towards me out the corner of my eye. I ignored them still trying to decide if I should get up or wait to see what they wanted.

"Meena, right? I'm Sam Jr." I smiled flatly, letting my annoyance show. Hot guy number one, what was his name I mean, Sam Jr.?

"Can I help you?" He shook his head sitting beside me.

"Not really, I just wanted to talk to you."

"I know I'm hot, but I have a boyfriend." I turned my gaze back to the ocean.

"I have no desire for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, is there a reason why you want to talk to me?"

"It's about Daniel."

"I have no desire what so ever to even look at him let alone talk to him, and you can tell him that."

"He likes you."

"You sound like a third grader." I let my smile drop, as he shrugged.

"Possibly… He's upset you won't talk to him."

"As if I didn't realize that when I slammed the door in his face this morning."

"He wants to apologize; you shouldn't blame him for Aj's mistake… He didn't know."

"What is there to know, other than you should treat people with respect." I turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed.

"He didn't know."

"What is there to know?"

"That isn't my place to tell you, it's Daniel."

"You are so cryptic!" I stood dropping my soda before running off into the forest. It was dumb of me, I know but I was so pissed and I needed to run off my anger. I started at a sprint before stopping trying to catch my breath. I was at least a few hundred feet away from the bonfire though I could still hear the music playing in the background.

I sat on the ground most likely dirtying my new pair of jeans, Aunt Alice got me from her last trip to Spain. Why she went to Spain just to get me a pair of jeans was be on me. I stood after the thought of what she would say when I came back home. The sound of footsteps was soon evident as they caught up behind me. I refused to turn around assuming it was Sam Jr. again to annoy the heck out of me.

"Meena." My frowned deepen when I heard whose voice it was. Why the hell could he not leave me alone? I continued ignoring him until he touched my shoulder. I attempted to shrug it off with no success.

"Meena, you shouldn't be out here, you should be back with the group."

"Hello, Daniel. Yes, my day was fine, how was yours?" My voice was practically dripping with sarcasm as I refused to turn around and look at him.

"Meena, this isn't funny."

"No, you know what isn't funny… Harassment which I am considering suing you for."

"Meena, you need to go to the bonfire. Now!"

"You can't tell me what I can or can't do Daniel."

"It isn't safe out here."

"I'm my Mother's child, of course nothing is safe for me, yet I still do things."

"Meena, this isn't funny." He squeezed my shoulder a bit causing me to turn around. "Everyone is going home from the bonfire…It isn't safe for you to be here."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't. Go home!"

"I am not leaving!" I stared at him in the eye refusing to budge. The sounds from the bonfire were dying down as people were… leaving.

"Meena!"

"I'm not leaving."

"Meena, I'm sorry about this morning… God, what do I have to do to make you leave?"

"Other than apologize for being a totally jerk, and an annoying bastard?"

"Damnnit, Meena." I felt myself being lifted unto his back and I inhaled sharply.

"Put me down!" I kicked, punching his back until I heard him groan. "Put me down, you ass!"

"Meena, you are causing a scene."

"You are the one who is carrying me, you ass!"

"Well, you didn't listen to me." We started moving and I closed my eyes burying my head into his back.

"All the blood is going to rush to my head and I'm going to die." We started moving even faster that it felt like we were gliding. "Put me down! Daniel what-ever-your-middle-name-is Clearwater… Put me down this instant!"

He grunted it and I landed on my bottom again… For the second time in twenty minutes. I felt my face flush as I refused to look at him. I stood up slowly brushing myself off before I looked him in the eye. I stepped forward so much that I could feel his breath on my face.

And then I kicked him… Hard… In his dick.

"Shit." He fell forward moaning in pain. "What the hell, Meena?" He closed his eyes before he finally recovered.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You kidnapped me!"

"I did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I am not debating with you on whether you kidnapped me or not. In my book, taking someone somewhere, without their permission is kidnapping."

"I'm keeping you safe!"

"From what? How does kidnapping me keep me safe?" I turned on my heel walking forward not knowing where I was going.

"Meena! _Meena_!" He caught up with me and walked beside me.

"Touch me and I will kick you again." I said not bothering to turn around.

"Listen, sorry if I kidnapped you. I'll take you home if you want."

"I don't want to do anything with you! If anything I want you to burn in the fiery pits of hell for the rest of eternity!

"Meena, sorry… I was doing what I thought wa-"

"No." I stopped turning to face him; he backed up a step apparently not taking chances. "No, you didn't think… You kidnapped me, and now I am in the middle of La Push, in the middle of Washington. At least twenty miles from Charlie's house! Right, now I want to kill you and the only thing stopping me is that I can't find a damn weapon, and if I punch you I'm most likely to break my damn fist!"

"Sorry…but you don't understand... you were in danger."

"From what? Right now the only thing I'm in danger from is you… How do I know you won't kill me now, you've already got the kidnapping down."

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

"Yet you kidnap me? _Seriously?_"

"Meena, it isn't like that."

"Then what is it like, because apparently I don't understand."

"I can't tell you."

"You ass!"

"Meena it isn't like that."

"Then explain, or I swear to god I will call the cops on you, and please do not think it is above me." He threw his head back before he started to pace.

"I'm waiting." I pulled out my cellophane to show my point.

"Fine." He snapped his voice harsher than I ever heard come out of his mouth. "I'm going to tell you something, and I know you won't believe me at first but promise me that you won't run away until I'm done explaining... and showing you."

"Fine."

"You may want to sit." I sat on the ground… for the third time today if I was keeping track…_Which I wasn't_.

"I know your step-father is a vampire."

"What the hell are you talking about, vampires are fake, and they are myths."

"Meena you can't lie to me… I know."

"Right, and now you are going to tell me that the bogey monster is real?"

My voice was monotone, after years of practice and years of memorizing this line. My voice caught in my throat as what he said processed in my head. I'd given no hint of their real identity. I ran over every conversation between Daniel and I in my head. Never had we even talked about them… At least never in depth.

"Meena, I know… because I'm a werewolf, just like Sam Jr. and Aj and few other guys that I hang out with. I know it is far-fetched but I'm going to show you."

* * *

_**Reviews are Nice, and for those of you guys going to see the Twilight movie, have fun… Right now it looks like I am going next weekend because I don't do opening weekend showings due to bad experiences.**_

_**Review please, and I guess I'll see you all in about two weeks. Wish me luck on my writing contest!**_


	10. Legends

**Happy Game-Day! If you have a family like mine that sets up at minimum three different dame systems then you know what I mean by 'happy Game-Day. I am happy to say that I am the master of Dragon ball Z budokai tenkaichi 2 AND I am a girl. (A big thing in my family). I am happy to say that I finished the hardest part of my entry for the writing contest: _The outline_. It took a little over eight days and I am happy that it is completed. Now, I need to actually sit down and write the actual entry which is the easiest part. **

**

* * *

**

**September 4, 2024**

**5:46**** (P.M.)**

**Meena's POV**

I could only stare and watch on as he stepped back. He hunched forward before he started to tremble. His body shook uncontrollably before he fell to the ground panting. I gasped and he looked up at me his chocolate eyes holding mine captive. The sound of ripping fabric pulled me away from his glaze. His muscles moved twisting in odd forms and shapes. Hair grew starting from his face down to his open chest and down his now bare legs. I closed my eyes in fear counting backwards from thirty before I opened them.

What had once been a man was now a wolf. A soft white colored wolf with black streaks in its fur. It looked up at me with intense eyes and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Daniel?" I whispered my voice nothing more than a croak, a soft whisper in the quiet forest. It seemed like my senses were hyper-aware as the adrenaline flowed through my veins. Not only had I just been kidnapped by a hot guy that I liked, by that so-called "guy" was really a werewolf. I swayed a little as red spots appeared in my vision. I fell as darkness covered my eyes.

**xXx**

**September 4, 2024**

**5:50**** (P.M.)**

**Meena's POV**

I sat up a little my eyes still closed as I waited for my head to stop spinning. The "ground" felt soft and I bounced a little while I moved, soft music played in the background. I sighed happily.

I was at home; I must have fallen asleep listening to some music. Everything was a dream, there is no Charlie, and the guy I liked didn't just turn into a werewolf. Just a scary dream, a really scary dream. 

I opened my eyes expecting to find myself in my soft cream-colored room encircled by my surround-sound system.

It wasn't a dream. It was all true.

I stood jumping off the bed I laid in instantly. I swayed a little before I found my balance. I was in a strange person's house, the guy I like really was a werewolf and to top it off my designer jeans had a hole on the knee. Aunt Alice was going to kill me… literally.

I headed to the door slowly but was unable to reach it before there was a knock on the other side of the door.

"Meena, its Daniel can I come in?" Damnnit he heard me. I bit the bottom of my lip unsure whether or not to answer.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear."

"That's what they all say and then you find their throats slit and their inside all over the room! It happens all the time!" My heart pounded uncontrollably and I stepped back heading to the window.

"Meena, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice sounded different softer on a slighter note.

"How do I know that?"

"Because I love you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have kidnapped me!"

"I didn't kidnap you."

"Haven't we been through this already? I was kidnapped, I was taken somewhere without my permission. Kidnapped."

"I was saving you!"

"Vampires don't scare me!"

"They should."

"Well, they don't. Do you want to come in or not?"

"I'd like too."

"Only if you agree to answer my questions."

"I will."

"You promise?"

"I swear."

"Fine." I moved so that I was sitting on the bed. He smiled weakly before sitting beside me. I glared at him and I swear I saw him wince.

"Whose house am I at?" I decided to start with the easiest question.

"Mine, well, my father's in that sense. But I live here."

"Whose bed am I sitting on?"

"Lena's."

"How did you become a werewolf?" He nodded lying down on his back.

"It's a long story."

"That doesn't sound like the answer."

"Have you ever heard of any of the Quileute legends?"

"Not to be rude or anything but I never even knew that there was a town named after a utensil, do you really expect me to know Quileute legends?" He nodded his eyes closing slowly.

"True. There are legends that say that were like Noah in the Bible, that we tied ourselves to a tree during a flood which caused by the Thunderbird and the Killer Whale. There is one abut the Thunderbird and then-"

"The Thunderbird?"

"Well, we believe that the Great Spirit sent a giant bird when there was a famine. But the most well-known one is the one about the 'cold-ones'. Also known as vampires."

"Vampires?" I asked lying down beside him.

"Yeah. Apparently we, the Quileutes descended from wolves. It's tribal law that you can't kill them."

"What does that have to do with vampires?"

"I'm getting there." He shifted so that he was lying on his side. His head was propped up by his hand his breath fanning against my face. "Well, apparently my…" His eyebrow furrowed down as I waited for him to continue. "My, great-uncle… No wait, my great-great uncle, I think… Well, anyway Jacob's grandfather, Ephraim Black made a treaty with the 'cold-ones'. Or vampires as you call them. The treaty was that as long as none of them killed a human on our land or on our….Boundaries, and they didn't come on Quileute land then we wouldn't tell anyone what they were. They agreed."

"So that is it?"

"Will you shut-up, please. Did you want to hear the story or not." I rolled my eyes shifting so that I was in the same position as he was.

"I'm sorry, you paused."

"To breath, humans do that you know."

"Sorry. Continue."

"Anyway, before you so rudely interrupted I was going to explain how I became a werewolf. Firstly, you need to understand, you can only be a werewolf if it is in your lineage. You have to be born a werewolf, you can't be bitten or anything like that. There is also no cure, it's not a disease. It's… you."

"You can't bite me and I'll undergo a massive change?"

"No, besides I don't drink blood." He snorted rolling back on his back. "You don't undergo the change until it is triggered by a spark. Like a match to gasoline. That spark, is a vampire. Two years ago I was hanging out with Aj at a party down in Forks. Some girl Aj liked was hosting it. I wasn't feeling well so I left early. I was waiting for my ride home when I smelt something sweet and sticky… it was disgusting… one of the worst things I have ever smelled… The complete opposite of what you smell like." He inhaled deeply and I pushed him on the shoulder.

"Continue with the story." I said feigning annoyance.

"My ride came, it was my uncle Jacob and he told me that my mother, Clarinda was in the hospital. She had been hit by a car, or that is what they told me. In reality she was attacked by a vampire." His voice faltered a little and I touched his arm softly.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"It isn't your fault. Lena and I changed within days of each other. She changed before me, she was the one that explained to me what was happening."

"Lena is a werewolf?"

"The first female werewolf ever in history."

"Seriously?"

"Never has there been one before, or at least we don't know of one. In the legends there were only male werewolves."

"That's big." He nodded.

"Yeah."

"High expectations much?"

"You think?" I laughed lightly moving so that head was lying on his bare chest.

"Why don't you ever wear a shirt?"

"I get hot, werewolves run at high temperatures. At least 101 or higher."

"Are you really seventeen, you don't look like it."

"The time before you 'change' your body matures so that when you do finally 'change' you don't break any bones because your body wasn't physically developed."

"Sounds cool."

"Only you would say that."

"Does it hurt when you change, into a werewolf I mean."

"Not physically."

"In other places?"

"Yeah, other places." I nodded.

"What is your father's name?"

"Seth. Seth Clearwater. And yours?"

Kevin. Kevin Jamal Wallace." His hand ran through my hair causing me to jump lightly. His hand paused before it continued.

"Why don't you have his last name?"

"Because when I was in my mother's unmarried womb I told her Meena Wallace would sound weird as a name and I didn't want to be teased my whole life."

"You're funny."

"You're hot."

"Stating the obvious?"

"Something like that."

"Remember this morning when I told you about me liking someone?"

"How could I not, you sounded like a fifth grader." He laughed his chest moving up and down.

"I'm going to take your advice, I'm going to ask her out."

"Good." My voice dropped a bit.

"Wanta go out?"

"What?" I sat up so that I was looking at him. He smiled sitting up as well.

"You wanta go out? You told me to ask her out, so now I am."

"You were talking about me?"

"Yeah, I don't want to sound like a fifth grader but you're cute." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"I crack myself up. But, seriously… Don't you want to go out with me."

"Daniel, I have a boyfriend."

"Who isn't as hot as me. Which we have already established."

"I need to think about this, I mean I like Jason a lot."

"But you love me." He moved close to me so much that I could feel his breath on my face. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do." He leaned forward and my heart pounded in my chest. Then he moved his hands so that they were on the sides of my face.

"No, you don't." He smiled before pressing his lips against mine. This was so much different from when Jason and I kissed. Jason's kisses were chaste, hungry-ish, all flame. It was different with Daniel. His kisses were soft, the fire with out a flame. It felt nice, different from anything I had ever experienced. It felt so much nicer.

And then, all too soon it was over. He was pulling away from me and I was panting heavily.

"Damnnit." He whispered cocking his head to the side.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I need to get you home, now." He said before he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as he stood.

"Nothing serious. I just need to get you home." He smiled and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Why?" I want to stay, hang-out here."

"I have to run patrol, you can't."

"What's that? Patrol?"

"There are vampires in the area I need to get you home so I can go with Aj and a few others to make sure they stay away."

"Won't you get hurt?"

"I'm a werewolf, I was born to kill vampires."

"Will I be safe."

"Your safety is my main priority."

"Okay." I followed him down the stairs stopping only when we reached the car. I slid into the passenger seat and he started the car.

"Nice car."

"It's Lena's, her boyfriend gave it to her."

"He gave her a car."

"Yup."

"Isn't that kind of expensive for someone her age."

"There getting married."

"Isn't she sixteen, which is like my age."

"Not anytime soon, of course." He shook his head as if it was an obvious thing.

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen, a little bit younger than me, like two months."

"And he can afford this." He shrugged refusing to answer my question.

"How many are there of you?"

"Excuse me?" He looked as if I interrupted him in deep thought.

"How many are there of you? Werewolves I mean." He shrugged.

"A few, more than ever before."

The car stopped in front of Charlie's house. A quick glance and I saw that Mom's rented car wasn't there.

"Thanks for the ride." I reached for my seatbelt before his hand stopped mine.

"I don't want you home alone." His eyebrows were furrowed deeply making wrinkles in his face. I touched his forehead with my lips.

"I'll be fine."

"Lock the doors."

"Daniel, I'm fifteen and a half, I know how to be home alone."

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

"You are coming here."

"I'm not letting you stay home alone."

"My mom is coming."

"Still, I don't like the fact that the two of you are down here alone."

"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't handle myself."

"I have no doubt, I seen you do so before." I smiled.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have kicked you."

"As long as you know what to do in an emergency. You'll think about what I asked you, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"I'll be back later." He pressed his lips against mine a final time and I sighed.

"Bye."

"Love you." I walked slowly up to the porch grabbing the key from the eave and opening the door. I waved at Daniel in the idling car before closing the door.

It startled me a little to find the kitchen light on and the sound of movement going on in it especially.

"Mom." I called weakly before stepping into the kitchen.

I swear I jumped almost a foot high when I saw the figure leaning over the kitchen table.


	11. Phone Conversations: Bella

**I want to take the time to thank you all for being patience with me. I love you all and don't let anyone tell you otherwise! (By the way see the author note at the end of the chapter to find out about the next update. There is a a mini story down there)**

* * *

**September 4, 2024**

**5:25 (A.M.)**

**Bella's POV**

The alarm clock on the desk rang annoyingly causing me to fight against the urge to throw it against the wall.

"Five more minutes." I whispered as I rolled over. I don't know what I was thinking. I was probably imaging that I was still in Chicago lying in my king-sized bed alongside Edward and not in Forks, Washington on the couch in Charlie's house. I fell to the ground on my back before cursing every single god and goddess I could think of.

_Curse you Artemis, curse you Aphrodite, and Curse you Poseidon. Go to Hades the whole lot of you!_

I walked slowly up the stairs and sat on the toilet for a moment. I really didn't want to get up, but I had a meeting with a lawyer, I promised Angela that I would go to lunch with her, as well as many other things that I needed to take care. I reached for the bottle of cleanser as I started to clean the bathroom.

I heard the sound of running up and down the stairs but I ignored it. I was not in the mood for Meena's attitude nor was I in the mood to listen to her complaining. I loved my daughter with every fiber in my being but she was annoying at times. Still, nothing in the world rivaled my love for her. Nothing in this world could even compare to her.

She was the most beautiful child I had ever laid eyes on and I had been the most happiest person in the world when I found out that I was pregnant with her. Even if it wasn't the best situation for a child to be born in with Kevin and I both drug-users and living in a two-bedroom apartment. But, I tried… That had to count towards something. I tried, and I still do. Though it is much easier with Edward and the rest of the Cullens, I still feel like she could have better. As if what I was doing wasn't enough. As if I wasn't good enough…

I wiped tears that fell down as there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Mom!"

"Meena, what?" My voice was hoarse as I opened the door rubbing my eyes at the same time.

"I'm going for my run." It took a moment for me to realize that she wasn't joking. She was wearing a pair of sweats that looked like her warm-ups during Basketball season last year. She has on a 'University of Montana' sweater that she had gotten when she went college touring with her father, Kevin over the summer.

"What do you mean you are going for a run? Do you have any idea what time it is?" I shook my head trying to make sense of the logic that ran through her head.

"Yeah, like five forty-ish." She shrugged and I bit my tongue to stop myself from throwing a string of curses at her as well as a lecture on respect.

"Meena it is like forty-degrees outside, and you want to run, in a random town, that you don't know, by yourself." I struggled to make sense of the logic running in her head. She _was_ her father's child. The incarnation of a thirty-year man with the logic of a five year-old.

"Mom, I won't be by myself, Daniel is coming, and it is exactly forty-two degrees outside, I checked online. Mom, come on, I used to run all the time in Chicago."

"With Edward! In Chicago! In a town that I happened to trust you running in!"

"Okay Mom."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No, no really."

"Meena Genesis Swan-Cullen, what the hell?!" I winced when I felt the pain on my tongue telling me that I had broken skin. _Damnnit. _It took me forever to heal and I really didn't need a scar on my tongue. I pinched the bridge of my nose wondering if Charlie had a spare drug test kit available. Obviously she must have been smoking something without me knowing. I could have sworn she had taken _D.A.R.E. _when she was younger.

"Meena, I am not playing whe-" The sound of the doorbell ringing stopping my next word.

"Bye Mom, its Daniel… I can't leave him outside." She smiled weakly before walking down the stairs. "My phone is on!" I heard the door shut and I counted to five before I made a move. I inhaled deeply before making sure she locked the front door. I scribbled a note on a piece of paper before putting it on the fridge with a magnet.

_You are in a lot of trouble when I get home. Make sure to call me before you leave with Angel and Angela if I am not here. Love you! Though you are still in trouble! ~Mom!_

I walked to the bathroom and started the shower. The hot water was soothing as it helped ease the knots in my back. That were caused by Meena and the stress she put on my life. But I still loved her, even if I was most likely to go prematurely gray because of her. I stepped out the shower stopping in my old room to where my suitcase was. It hurt a little to step in this room, there were so many memories.

The night I had to leave lying to Charlie in order to escape James. The last night Edward slept beside me, the night Edward made the decision to leave me. To think of the memories that still lingered here. The night Charlie had found the dope under my bed, the first time I'd had sex one day when I skipped school. The numerous nights I spend on the phone with Kevin.

So many bad memories.

But then again, I had so many good ones. Ones of my better days, ones that I would cherish for forever.

For as long as I lived.

The night I was able to put together what Edward was. The night Edward told me he loved me. The night I realized that I loved Edward. The night after Edward told me everything, the truth… The night when we could finally be truthful with one another with no secrets between us.

So many memories this room had… No, so many memories this whole house had. So many memories and here I was again almost eighteen years later. Almost eighteen years since I had last spoken to my father and here I was going to see a lawyer to talk about what would happen to the house and all of his belongings when he died. He never wrote a will and in this condition he most likely wasn't, and even if he did I doubted that he'd given anything to me.

Maybe the next resident of this house would make better memories than I did. I could only hope.

I dressed quickly eager to get out of the room. I walked into the kitchen grabbing a hot-pocket out the freezer, I really wasn't in the mood to make anything. It was only then did I notice my purse. It took a moment for me to realize that my phone hadn't ringed since I had arrived in Forks.

That was unusual seeing as too where I worked. I was a volunteer at a rehabilitation facility as well as Middle School guidance counselor. I was constantly getting call from people who needed advice or were in bad situations. God knows it wasn't easy but I once were in situations like they were and I had experience with things like that. I could help those kids and adults alike. I could prove to them that there was more to life then things like that. That there was an alternative to what they were doing. I could be a refuge in their time of trouble, a lighthouse that navigated the ship on a dark night at sea. I decided against opening it and settle with trying to find a clean plate for my Hot Pocket. It probably wasn't the best decision but I stuck with it.

I sat at the kitchen table while I waited for my Hot Pocket to warm-up. I paced the kitchen room once before reaching for my purse. I pulled out my cell phone rolling my eyes as I saw the reason why it hadn't rung, it was off. I booted it up slowly holding it as I walked to the microwave and my now warm Hot Pocket.

The screen on my cell phone finally loaded and I opened my texts. One from Scott the guy on the job who had a crush on me. The worst part about living with the Cullens was the role I played. I was Edward's unmarried aunt and Carlisle's older sister. Meaning that I was "open game" as a few girls on the job said so. . Though I didn't need to play a role here in Forks. I was married to Edward not that anyone should really care here. I was ivory-skinned, I almost looked part-albino as I once told someone when I was living here in high school. Deep black hair with blonde highlights that Alice had _insisted_ no… _ordered _that I get while I was in Florida with Meena a month or two ago.

A lot had changed since I'd been in Forks. Jessica had a baby with Mike Newton (whom she named Princess) while she was married to some guy two to three years younger than us. Angela was married and had a daughter named Angel. I could only guess what was next. My whole world at Forks, everything that I had known was either different or gone. At least… People-wise. The land was still beautiful and amazing. Green and lush… but still almost an alien planet. At least compared to all the other places I've been.

I let a tear fall before I decided to actually read my texts. I automatically deleted the one from Scott as well as one from Harrison (another guy who had a crush on me). One from Joanna, a girl on the job who I'd gotten to know well and one from Mrs. Smith (Jarilysa's Mother). I sat on the table while slowly eating my Hot Pocket sitting my phone on the table at the same time. I hummed softly to myself a song that Meena had just recently fallen-in-love with and sang constantly. It was catchy.

The shrill ringing of my phone startled me and I reached for it accidentally knocking it on the floor. I got down reaching under the table to reach it. I grabbed it pulling myself and managing to hit my head on the table.

"Ow!" I crawled form under the table and sat on the floor hitting the answer key without paying attention as to who was calling.

"Hello?" I rubbed my head praying that I wasn't bleeding. The last thing I needed was to have a concussion on the floor.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Fine. How are you on this wonderful morning Edward?"

"I'd be better if I were with you." I smiled unable to control myself.

"How Chicago?"

"Lonely."

"Do all your homework, Mister. And stay away from drugs. Or I'll tell your Mother, don't think I don't have her on speed-dial."

"Of course Aunt Bella." I wrinkled my nose and stuck out my tongue.

"I'm sticking my tongue out at you." He laughed, a musical voice that I could distinguished anywhere.

"Very mature, Bella."

"Shut-up."

"What are you doing?"

"Lying on the cold kitchen floor." It was cold now that I acknowledged it.

"Why?"

I sighed. "Well, I was on the kitchen table. Then you called and my phone fell which then caused me to have to get it. Then I hit my head and decided to stay here. So that is the story of how I ended up on the floor of the kitchen."

"Bella you're unbelievable."

"Hmm… What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with Alice and Rosalie."

"Doing what?" I pressured.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. I got to go, call me later?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye." The phone clicked and the call ended. I sat on the floor for a while before getting up. Dropping the phone on the table I walked until I was in my old room. I sat on the floor before lying back on the floor. At least this one was carpeted and warmer than the kitchen floor. I don't know how long I lied there but soon I heard the sound of feet stomping up the stairs.

"Meena?' I called out weakly my voice cracking a little. "Meena!" I tried again. I waited a moment before getting up to knock on Charlie's door. She had been sleeping in his room for the past few nights. Not that it bothered me, I preferred the couch were there were less haunting memories.

"Meena!" I knocked a little harder on the door. I could hear her sobbing a little before she called out.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She sniffed and I heard the bed creak a little.

"Can I come in?"

"If you want too."

I opened the door and peered inside. She sat on the edge of the bed her feet hanging over as she shifted through her iPod. I walked to the bad ands and shifted until I was sitting besides her.

"Want talk about it?" I asked pushing back some of her unruly hair behind her ear.

"I like Daniel." She turned so that she was facing me. "Mommy, I like Daniel!" I smiled weakly.

"And that is bad because…" I trailed off when I saw the looks he was shooting me.

"I'm dating Jason and I like him a lot. But Jason cheating on me with Anita. I'm such a bad girlfriend. How can I say I like Jason when I let Daniel kiss me? This is so difficult!"

"Wait… let me understand? You are dating Jason from Chicago but he is cheating on you with Anita." I looked at her and she nodded for me to continue. "And you like Daniel who you also kissed which makes you a bad girlfriend because you are dating Jason _who _is cheating on you with… Anita?"

She nodded and I had to bit my tongue to stop from laughing.

"Meena, why don't you just break up with Jason?"

"Because I like Jason, a lot! And Daniel is a random stranger that is convinced that he would be a better boyfriend. Which most likely is true but _still. _Mom, I like Jason!"

Teenage drama, it made me glad that I never was popular in school.

"Meena, I don't understand. Break up with Jason… He is cheating on you."

"But he is _hot_! With a capital H-O-T! Hot! It is so difficult. Why can't I just meet my Edward and be done with it? You are so lucky Mom that you met Edward when you did and you didn't have to go through this." I laughed softly my hand playing in her hair.

"You're right I am… What are you going to do with your hair for tonight? With Angela's daughter at the bonfire?"

"Straighten it."

"Did you unpack the straighter?"

"Yes." I paused and we sat in silence.

"I think that you should leave it and straighten the bangs. Which you should then clip… Like at the end of the season banquet last year. I liked it."

"It's so unmanageable! I want to dye it."

"What color?"

"Black, like yours."

"Why would you do that?"

"Its tan with black highlights, its like the color of you skin when you got that tan in Florida. It's like flesh colored, no one I know has flesh colored hair. Hair is suppose to be hair colored and flesh is suppose to be flesh colored. Hair that is flesh colored is disgusting on me. But on anyone else it's fine. I want black hair like you."

"We would never pass as twins."

"No duh. You of all people should remember who my Dad is." I slapped her on the arm playfully. "No, seriously Mom. I'm like different. Between you and Dad I'm a freaky hybrid."

"Don't say that word."

"What… Freaky?" I slapped on her arm a little harder this time. "Okay, I'll stop. But, no truthfully I am different. Dad is free-spirited and a flirt. You are shy and protective. You two come together and what do you get? A super athletic, pretty girl with guy issues. Thank God the two of you split up when you did, I can only imagine what a sibling would be like."

"Meena!"

"Mother its true."

"Whatever. I have to go. I'm going to meet with a lawyer today as well as register you for school in Forks. I have bills to pay for Charlie, which if I don't get done today will be bad for us since we are living here for a while. My phone is on if you need me. Okay? If want my choice I'd go with Daniel. It doesn't matter if Jason is hot or not, he's cheating on you. I wouldn't go out with someone who was cheating on me."

She sighed before lying down on the bed.

"Okay, Daniel. But how am I supposed to break up with Jason? We have been dating for almost two years." I patted her leg.

"I'm sorry. I don't know, thankfully I never had to do that."

"You and Dad broke up."

"Your father and I were young, foolish, and had no idea what-so-ever in raising a baby. Besides I didn't break up with your father. Reality did. This is probably why you have the logic of a three year old."

"'_The only thing stopping me from my dreams is reality'_ I heard that somewhere. And I do not have the logic of a three year old."

"Meena do you hear what comes out your mouth sometimes? You have the logic of a three year old."

"Whatever Mom. Have fun."

"Be safe, and I want the bathroom cleaned before you leave."

"I will and I know. It will get done."

"I love you." I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too. Bye Mom."

"Bye, baby." I walked closing the door softly behind me. I donned my coat and grabbed my cell phone before walking out the house. I pulled my coat tighter to me as I stepped out into the brisk cold air.

**XxX**

**September 4, 2024**

**11:36 (A.M.)**

**Bella's POV**

I parked the car in front of the building that read Front Office. The school hadn't changed much; sure it had been repainted a much nicer color of red over faded bricks. It was still surrounded by trees which almost hid it. I stepped out the warm car unwillingly and pulled my coat on a little tighter. It was just starting to drizzle though the sky was clear- well… as clear as Forks could get. I walked quickly into the Front Office. No change here, sure a few more awards and trophies donned the wall and the carpet was no longer orange but a soft neutral blue that looked as though it had just been placed down not too long ago. I walked up the small desk as the woman at the desk noticed me.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Isabella Cullen. I'm here to register my daughter for High School here." A flash of recognition lit up her eyes and I had to suppress a groan.

"Alright, just fill out this paperwork and there is a twenty-five dollar registration fee." I nodded my thanks as I took the papers she handed to me. I sat on one of the many folding chairs as I looked over the paperwork. Nothing out of the usual. My name, her name, her father's name, addresses, blah, blah… It took longer than I expected especially because I couldn't remember when the last time she'd been to the doctors was. I handed the form to the lady and reached for my wallet as she checked it over.

"You said your daughter Meena is fifteen."

"Yes, she'll turn sixteen in December."

"She is a sophomore right?"

"Yes." I smiled as I waited for her to type something on the computer. The printer made some noise before something printed out. She grabbed it before looking it over.

"Alright, here is her schedule and a class map. Because of the school she is at now, her classes are different from the ones offered here. Plus the fact that she is taking a few online classes. If you look here, on Monday she won't need to be here until eleven o'clock. She'll have honors Biology with the seniors and then lunch, afterwards she'll have gym and then at one thirty she can go home."

"So she'll only be in school from eleven to one-thirty."

"Only on Mondays. Tuesday she is here at regular time, seven fifty in which she will have honors Biology, Honors American History, Choir, and Spanish III and then she'll get out after lunch at around twelve-twenty. On Wednesday she's here from one thirty to dismal which is at two fifteen and she'll have study hall and gym. She doesn't have to be here on Thursday, all she has is study halls, and if you sign a release form it verifies that she can leave during study halls. Friday she only has to be here for her Biology lab periods from ten-thirty to eleven fifteen and then she has study hall the rest of the day or she has the choice of leaving after the lab period." She placed a few papers in front of me and I looked them over.

"So that is just about it?"

"I guess so. If you sign this release form then it verifies that she can leave during study halls, and her fist day at Forks High will be on Monday."

"Alright." I signed the form she handed to me.

"Okay that is everything. I can't wait to see Meena on Monday. Just have her check in the office on her first day and then she can head straight to class."

"Alright, I will. Thank you." I grabbed the files she handed to and walked out the car. I stumbled a little on my way out but caught myself before I could fall into the water. I sat in the cold car and put the keys in the ignition as I waited for it to heat up. I pulled out my cell phone and searched for Angela's number. Dialing I pulled out of my parking spot not paying attention to what I was doing. I looked up after a moment only to jerk the car to a stop. A small black car sat behind me blocking my way as the driver walked was walking towards the lot to me. I rolled down my window reluctantly, I really didn't want to be greeted by another citizen of Forks.

"Excuse Miss, I'd just thought I'd tell you that you have a broken taillight."

"Seriously? It wasn't there this morning when I left but then again I wasn't really paying attention. Thank you. I'll have that fixed as soon as possible."

"No, its fine. Um... do I know you? You look familiar."

"I have no idea, there is a chance. I'm Isabella Cullen." I held out my hand and groaned as he grinned so wide I swear that his face would break.

"Bella. It's me, Mike Newton." I smiled weakly trying not to show my impatience.

"Mike, wow, I didn't notice you. You've changed."

"Well, it's been almost eighteen years Bella." I nodded.

"True."

"So how are you?"

"Fine, fine. And you?"

"Fine. Jessica said she saw you at the store but I didn't believe her. I just had to see for myself."

"Yeah, I saw her and Angela and her daughter Angel."

"Yeah. So you and Cullen, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Jessica said you had a daughter and your last name is Cullen, I just assumed."

"It is probably best that you don't assume Mike. But yes, I married _Edward_ and I have a daughter. Her name is Meena. She will be attending high school here, actually"

"Cool, so I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Alright, thank you all for your patience. I planned to have chapter 12(?) up but there is a dilemna. So my mom decieded that instead of me moping around during school break and going to friends' houses that she would send me to see my cousin in college (Mainly becasue my cousin is anti-social to non-family and I love to talk and hang out with people and party, and make new friends) so I have to help my cousin make friends becasue she has none. (It is so bad that her roommate moved out of their room, which is cool for me because now I will be sleeping in a dorm.). Because of that I will be leaving. So I know you are wondering what that has to do with you. Well, I had planned to finish editting chapter 12(?) and then you would have this chapter and the next one, but my mom changed my plans so if you want to blame anyone blame her. I'll see if I can get the next chapter up in the next two weeks. _Please_ be patience with me. And blame my mom! **

**-Floratencha(Monija)**


	12. Are you alright?

**Planning to go back to my once a week update. The only thing stopping me is my schedule, blame it.**

**

* * *

**

September 4, 2024

**6:11 (P.M.)**

**Meena's POV**

"Holy crap? What the hell, we're you trying to give me a heart attack?" I leaned against the door frame.

"Meena, language, please. I know we taught you better than that."

"Sorry, Aunt Esme. What are you doing here?" I watched as she shrugged going through the refrigerator. She pulled out meat starting to prepare what looked like steak.

"Well, Carlisle has some business he needs cleared up, and I figured that I would check up on our house we have done here. It has been a few years since anyone has seen it. I'm sure it could use some maintenance. Then of course Rosalie decided that she wanted to go through her old closet and Emmett then decided to come… And then well, here we are. Meena, where does your mom keep the tomatoes?"

"I can't have tomatoes, Aunty. You know that." I laughed softly sitting on a chair next to the table."

"Right, I'm sorry, I forgot."

"You forgot? Impossible, a vampire never forgets."

"Hmm." She continued chopping the meat.

"What about Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper?"

"Somewhere in Europe, I wasn't really paying attention. There is some sort of really important fashion show going on." She turned back to the stove fiddling with some controls.

"I'm going upstairs." I turned to leave heading for the stairs.

"Sure, have fun." She said absentmindedly.

"Hey, Aunty?"

"Yea?"

"Umm… Does my Mom know you guys are here?"

"Why don't we save that job for Edward? He can tell her." She smiled, a note away from nervously and I nodded.

"Sure." I took a quit shower washing the grime and dirt out of my hair, happy to take off my clothes. I was unsure what to do with my jeans but then dumped them in the trash. It was like Aunt Alice would ever let me were those again.

It seemed like hours before I was making the trip to Charlie's room. Changing into some comfy sweats and a tank top took what seemed like no time at all, and I was soon sitting on the bed bored, and unsure of what I was to next.

I glanced at the time. It was too early to sleep, I wasn't in the mood to talk to Jarilysa and I definitely didn't want to talk to Jason. For the first time in almost three years I was home on a Friday night before ten. _I am so bored. _There was really nothing to do. It didn't help that I didn't know anybody, except for Angel.

"Oh crap." I was going to have to call Angel. I would need an excuse as to why I left the bonfire early. "Fucking kidnapping hot bastard." I whispered though there was no use. Aunt Esme had probably heard me anyway.

I punched the numbers to Angel's house phone. This girl really needed to get a cellphone. I mean , she is 15 years old and doesn't have a phone. She really needed to talk to her Mom about that.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak Angel please?"

"Hold on." The phone clicked, while I waited for Angel to pick up. I plugged my iPod in my iHome, turning it on low. Lady Gaga flowing through the speakers though very soft.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Angel… It's Meena."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about leaving without telling you. Something came up."

"Oh, no its fine. I understand. Did you have fun?"

"Yea."

"So… meet anyone?" Her voice was tainted with curiosity.

"A girl named Gina, and a few natives from La Push. There is one named Sam Jr., and there is Daniel Clearwater, and some other guys from La Push."

"Oh, my gosh! They talked to you?"

"Who?"

"The La Push guys." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "They always come to our bonfires but they don't talk much. I can't believe that they talked to you. What did they say?"

"Oh, well. I'm actually… friends with one of them. Daniel Clearwater. We met a few days ago, and he is cool to hand out with."

"Oh my gosh!" She shrieked loudly and I wrinkled my nose slightly. "You are friends with one of them? What he is like?"

"Like being friends with another person. He is a guy, he has a dick, and he thinks with his dick. He has friends that have dicks as brains. Seriously, what else is there to say?" I laughed softly.

"I can't believe you friends with a guy, a La Push guy if that."

"Angel do you have any idea how you sound? Talking to guys is that same as talking to girls. You say what is on your mind. Whether it is pee, dicks, condoms, or bras. Really, it isn't hard at all."

"It is for me. I'm not the most outgoing person."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. Most times its heredity."

"Genetics or not, I am still shy."

"It is okay. We'll fix that."

"What do you mean?"

"You go to Forks High, right?

"Yea?"

"Good, because I'm going on Monday. It isn't hard to not be shy. Its very easy, if you ask me."

"Yes, it is. You are just saying that because you aren't. Besides, you are hot; you probably have lots of friends at home back in… Wherever you used to live. You are popular and outgoing…" I tuned her out why fiddling with my iPod. I finally settled on turning it to shuffle.

"Now that we have talked about me, let's talk about you. How about you come over this weekend? I'm doing nothing, so how about tomorrow?"

"I can't, I'm going to work on an English essay. It is our research paper. I'm doing mine on the origin of the Greek and Roman gods."

"Seriously, like Zeus, and Hermes and the rest of the crew?"

"Yea, Aphrodite, and Poseidon, and them."

"Okay, so how bout we go out to eat?"

"Go out to eat, with your mom you mean?"

"No, like the two of us… Better yet, you can invite some of your friends and we can go eat out… Wait! We can go to the mall, on Sunday. There is a mall in Forks, right?"

"There is a strip mall, but the big mall is in Seattle."

"How long is the drive?"

"About four hours, if there is no traffic. But there normally is."

"So… let's say we leave at nine." I did the math in my head. "So if we leave at nine, we'd get there at like eleven forty-ish. We can stay till six, but then we will probably hit rush hour. So we'd be back at like eight, closer to nine actually…. Yea, we should go. Call some of your friends and ask your mom, and I'll get us a ride. That's cool, with you?"

"Sure, I'll ask mom over dinner."

A car parked in the driveway and I looked out side. Mom was walking into the house, a box of pizza in one hand and her phone being balanced on her shoulder and ear. She was talking loudly and it looked like she was getting angry. She stumbled a little going up the steps. Trying to pull her keys out of her purse she dropped them on the ground.

I turned away considering to go help her but then remembering that someone was going to have to face her rage, and I really didn't want that to be me.

"Alright, Angel. I have to go. I smell dinner. Bye."

"Bye. I'll call you later."

"Okay." I hung up the phone at the same time I heard the front door open. Leaving my door slightly ajar I sat down on my bed planning to tackle my American Literature homework. I wasn't three problems into the assignment when I heard Mom's voice.

"What will people say? They are going to start wondering, I've already met half of the people who went to school with us. They are going to start wondering."

Even though I strained, I couldn't hear the answer. I couldn't even tell who was talking. Though it was probably Edward.

"It's not funny, Emmett… Of course I don't mind. I'm just… worried. I don't want you guys to get in trouble… Of course." The conversation died off and then there was a knock on my slightly ajar door.

"Come in." I looked up expecting Mom, or at the very least Edward, but Uncle Emmett stood smiling so wide it looked like his face would break.

"He-ll-o." He streched out the word so that is was three syllables.

"Hi, Uncle Em." I smiled readjusting myself so that I was sitting Indian style.

"What's you doing." He said, though it sounded a lot like '_Whatchupdonging'._

"Homework. American Literature."

"Uck! Dinners ready, you have the choice of pizza that your mother brought or the steak and potatoes that Esme cooked." He turned around to head back downstairs.

"Okay, hey Uncle Emmett?"

"I was summoned?" He turned around on the back of his heel to face me.

"Can you take me out driving later tomorrow? I have nothing better to do."

"Oh, sweet cakes, I promised Esme that I'd help her with the house. Though I'm sure _Edward_ isn't doing anything tomorrow. Maybe, _Edward_ will take you out driving. Maybe, better yet, _Edward_ can take you out driving _tonight_?"

"What I do for you to torture me?" I groaned heading down the stairs.

"_Torture?_ Going driving with Edward is _torture_. My dear Lord, what have you done to this poor child? Edward?" Emmett laughed as he followed me down the stairs. "What have you to say for yourself, my dear brother?"

"Mom, make him shut-up." I sat down at the table reluctantly.

"Emmett, please. If you are going to be an aggravation to me that doesn't mean you can include Meena." Edward said as he laid a cup of milk on the table beside me.

_Seriously? _

"I have no doubt that you haven't been taking your calcium pills."

"Can't I be unhealthy for one day?"

"You haven't been taking your pills? Meena." Mom turned to look at me, her voice slightly angry.

"Sorry, I've been busy. I forgot."

"Drink the milk."

"Why am I being punished? Milk is disgusting."

"Carlisle said you need to drink more milk."

"I know, but please. Mom!"

"Drink, end of discussion." She turned to the sink washing dishes. "Pizza or steak."

"Pizza." Edward reached over to a cabinet pulling out a plate and putting a piece of pizza on it. He looked at it for a moment before he frowned.

"Bella. This pizza has tomatoes on it."

"What?" Mom said looking at the pizza. "I told them, for goodness sake can people not do anything right?" She leaned against a counter pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry Meena."

"No that is cool. Seriously, Mom it is fine." My phone started ringing, 'Lying is the most fun a girl could have with out taking her clothes off' by Panic! At the Disco playing. I didn't personally like the band but Emmett had suggested it as a way to piss Edward off. I loved my step dad, but nothing was more fun than pissing off Edward. I glanced at the unknown number for a while before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Meena?"

"Yes, and this is?"

"Hi, this is Lena, I'm Daniel's sister."

"Oh, hi?"

"I know you don't know me, but something came up and Daniel told me to tell you that he wouldn't be able to come over today. But he said that he would love to go running with you in the morning, but something came up so he probably won't be able too. He said if you call him, he'd come pick you up and you guys could hang out together tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Umm, is he alright?"

"Oh, yea. He is fine. So what should I tell him?"

"Um, tell him I'll call him tomorrow."

"Okay, nice talking to you."

"You too."

"Bye." The phone clicked and she hung up.

"_Oh my god!_ " Emmett said feigning shock, laying his hand dramatically over his forehead. "The goody-two shoes Meena is cheating on Jason. I must have died and went to heaven. So you realized that he is a man-whore." I didn't need to turn around to see the blow that Edward was going to throw at Emmett.

_I'd use the skillet._

It wasn't a second later before a piece of the black metal skillet landed near my hand. I flicked it away while standing. I grabbed the plate Edward had laid out for me before heading to the living room. Sitting on the couch I flipped on the T.V.

It turned automatically to ESPN. The Steelers versus the Rams. I wasn't a big football fan but hot guys in spandex, with tight butts, running around the television were fun to watch. That was probably why I was dating Jason, he was hot, he had a tight butt, and he ran around in Spandex.

I shrugged; it had been a good enough reason to date him until I met Daniel. Daniel was caring, passionate, hot, and just add on the fact that he was a freaking we-

"Touchdown!" Emmett yelled and I jumped a little, distracted from my thoughts. "Did you see that? Meena, please tell me you saw that."

"What, they didn't make a touchdown." I said looking at the screen, they were on half-time. Cheerleaders danced on the screen

"Not the football game, the cheerleaders. God, that was hot." He sat down beside me, his eyes glued to the screen.

I laughed. "A split, anyone can do a spilt, Uncle Em." I turned the channel taking a bite out of my food.

"Oh come on, turn back."

"Uncle Em, the news is so much more important than watching cheerleaders do splits. The news, there could be a crisis."

"There will be one, if you don't turn back." He growled reaching for the remote, "'_Fifteen and a half year old girl killed in a freak accident.'_

"And how exactly do you plan to cover that up? Besides I shouldn't have to worry. Edward would never let something hurt me. Right, Edward?" I smiled at Edward who was seated on the loveseat besides Mom. She lay her feet spread out her head in his lap, her own book in her hands.

He looked up from book only momentarily to glance at me, before he continued reading. "Mom? Save me, Emmett is being mean to me."

"Emmett stop torturing Meena." Esme called from the kitchen.

"Thank you, someone loves me. I'm going upstairs. I have homework to do."

"I thought you wanted to go driving?' Edward said turning the page of his book.

"I changed my mind. I am so bored. Mom what am I suppose to do? I am home on a Friday night before nine o'clock for the first time in forever." I whined rinsing my plate in the sink and placing it into the dishwater.

"I'm ready." Edward said putting his book down on the couch.

"For what?"

"To take you driving." He kissed Mom's head and she moved though very reluctantly.

"I don't want to go anymore."

"Meena, go please. You are being very annoying."

"Ugh! Let me change clothes." I walked to the stairs making sure to make a lot of noise.

"I wouldn't do that. Those stairs aren't very stable." Mom called after me. I closed the door to Charlie's room softly heading to my suitcase that sat on the dresser. I pulled out jeans, a turquoise blouse. Deciding against jewelry, I grabbed my iPod and clipped it to my pants pocket.

"Meena, are you ready?" Edward called from down the stairs.

"Hold on." I said trying to put on mascara and button my blouse at the same time. Grabbing my phone, I rushed down stairs. "For goodness sakes, patience is a virtue." I snatched the keys that hung from his hands and opened the door. "See you, when we get back."

It took a moment for me to realize that there was no car outside in the driveway other than Mom's rental. Turning around I looked at Edward.

_You need a car to drive_.

"Obviously." He whispered, walking to her car. "The door."

_Sorry, you just though that you would have a cool Mustang for me to drive. At the very least something other than a rental._

"Like I would put a real car in your hands." He said. Rolling my eyes I walked to the car opening it with a press of my fingers on the key.

_Very funny, Edward_. I sat in the car putting the key in the ignition.

"Seatbelt."

_I know how to drive Edward. I know the laws. my grandfather is a cop… Sheriff actually, to the good people of Forks, Washington._

"Very, funny. Make a turn at the stop light."

I put the car in reverse pulling out of the driveway. After that other than a few driving directions it was quiet. I wasn't a bad driver at all, it just that I liked to touch up on skills that I didn't find particularly easy. Parallel parking for one. Other than almost hitting a lady that walked behind the car as I tried to parallel park I did fine.

It seemed like seconds later though it had been close to two and a half hours that I was back on the highway back to Charlie's house.

"Good job." Edward said, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Thank you." I smiled as I made a slight turn into the farthest lane.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I looked at him, though he was looking away out the window.

"You seem quiet. Are you still upset?"

"About what, moving to Forks. Nope, not really. I met this really hot guy named Daniel and I made friends with a girl named Angel. Her mother, and Mom are friends."

"What is her name… the mother?"

"Angelic? Angelica? I don't know some with 'Ang-"

"Angela Weber?"

"Yeah, except she is married to some guy, so her last name is Weber anymore. I don't know." I shrugged a little.

"Good. I'm glad to see you making friends."

"Yup." It was silent for a while and I could sense that there was something that Edward wanted to ask but was too nervous to.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yup." I said making the transition smoothly into another lane.

"I just want to know how you are. Your Mother is worried about you. We, all of us are worried about you, myself included." I sighed, gripping the wheel a little tighter than needed.

"Which exit am I getting off at?" I said, deciding to pretend that he hadn't said what he did.

"Fourteen… Meena, I am serious, your Mother is worried about you. We care about you, all of us. None of us want to see you hurt, emotionally, physically or even mentally."

"I know, I didn't say you didn't. I'm fine, sure I'm still slightly angry about the move to Forks… but seriously Edward I'm fine. A little nervous about Monday, but fine. No Doubt." I winced a little at the thought of going to school on Monday, a new place where I would have to make friends all over again. No one could say that they weren't ever worried about going to a new school and making new friends. They were definitely lying if they did.

"If any of us could enroll back in school, know that we would. None of us want you to be nervous. Neither one of us wants you to have to make friends over again, but school comes before anything else."

"I know, but I can't be sheltered forever, Edward."

"As long as we can, we will."

"I know, and I love you for it. I love you, Edward…. As a Dad and nothing more, I have no idea why everyone thinks you are hot. You aren't at all." I laughed a little making a left on to the main street of Forks.

"Very funny, Meena. Make a Right, and then a left onto Brooks Avenue."

"Cool, so where is the school?"

"We can drive by it if you want."

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to really see it that badly. I can wait until Monday, I don't need any nightmares to ruin my sleep this weekend."

"I'm sure that you will make friends. I have no doubt of that. You are a very outgoing person, and I'm sure that you will start to love Forks."

"Just like my Mom…I don't have any doubt either it is just–" I was cut off by the shrill ringing of my phone. I passed my phone to Edward. "Answer that please."

"Hello?... Yes, may I ask who is calling?..." He frowned his voice starting to drip with frustration. "Hold on, _please_." He handed me the phone as I pulled into the driveway.

"Hello." I pulled the key out of the ignition handing it to Edward.

"Meena?" I smiled when I heard Daniel's voice. He sounded relieved as if a whole lot of tension had just been removed from his shoulders.

"Hi."

"Who the hell answered your phone?" His voice was practically dripping with anger.

"My day was fine, and how was your day?" I stepped out of the car. A blast of cold air hit me and I regretted instantly not bring a coat with me.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." He sighed before starting again. "My day was fine and yours?"

"Good. What's up?"

"Nothing…Who is he, the guy that answered your phone?" His voice was more of a growl cracking a little on 'he'.

"My step-dad, Edward?" I took long strides rushing to get into the house. Stepping into the house I shivered closing and locking the door. The house was silent except for the sounds coming from the television in the living room.

"Oh." I stepped into the living room to find Mom and Edward talking quietly in whispers. I motioned that I was going upstairs and Mom nodded blowing me a kiss.

"Feel like an idiot much?' I asked teasingly.

"Yea, a little." I took my time going up the stairs closing the door to Charlie's room. Balancing my phone between my ear and shoulder, I started to undress into my pajamas.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting undressed, so I can go to bed." It was silent for a moment and I was nervous that I had lost the connection. "Hello, you still there."

"Yea." He was breathless his voice sounding shakily.

"You okay, you sound like you are going heart attack."

"I'm fine, I'll be fine."

"So, is everything alright down there? Your sister called me, and said that something came up… and that you wouldn't be able to run with me tomorrow."

"Yea, sorry, something came up. I'll probably be able to run with you though-". He stopped to yawn before continuing to talk. "I may be really slow though."

"Did you just yawn?" I laughed slightly pulling my tank top over my head.

"Sorry."

"You sound really tired… maybe I should let you sleep. You don't have to come in the morning, I'll ask my step-dad to come with me."

"No, I'll be there."-Yawn-" I promise I will be there."

"Okay, but I'm going to hang up, I'll let you get your beauty sleep." I laid back on the bed smiling.

"Alright, I'll be there."-yawn- "Six o'clock, A.M. sharp."

"Don't make me wait." I teased.

"I won't. I love you."

I hesitated a little before replying back. "Love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**See Author's Note below if you want to know what took this update so long.**

**

* * *

**

September 5, 2024

**5:23 (A.M.)**

**Meena's POV**

The alarm on my phone rang annoyingly causing me to wake up. My body moving miles ahead than my just awaken mind, made me sit up, against my will. I struggled internally while I grabbed my toiletries. _I never liked mornings, I will never like mornings_. Forcing myself into the bathroom taking off my pajamas, I started the shower not bothering to wait for the water to heat up. It was only when I had stepped into the cold water that I was fully aware of what I was doing.

"Ah, shit!" I said stepping out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around me I hurried back into Charlie's room to grab my ringing phone. _Stupid alarm_. Rushing into the bathroom with my phone, and wrapped in a towel I closed and locked the door.

Checking to make sure that the water was of reasonable temperature I stepped in. Letting the warm water take out the knots that I had acquired, I took my time getting ready for the day. I stood in the shower for what seemed like hours letting water cascade down me. It was only when the water had started to turn cold that I forced myself to finish and get out. It took me only moments to get dressed and I was standing in front of the mirror over the sink having a hard time deciding how wanted to wear my hair.

My phone ringed annoying on the top of toilet, once again the urge to send it fly across the wall. It was _way _tooearly for anyone in their right mind to be up unless they had too… Unfortunately I had too. I frowned in the mirror slightly… Damn, basketball.

I picked up the phone glancing at the caller ID. _Jarilysa._ Grabbing my discarded clothing off the floor I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Happy, Saturday! We miss you!" The sound of several voices greeted me over the phone. I laughed softly stepping out of the bathroom. A rush of cold air hit me and I shivered.

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"Us, your teammates… minus Hannah."

"Bobbi!" I shrieked into the phone. "I missed you!" Pulling on a sweat shirt and a pair of sweats over my shorts I grabbed my iPod. Clicking it to my pocket I knocked on the door to Mom's old room. Apparently she and Edward were sleeping together in an attempt to _re-create_ old times. Thankfully Edward didn't believe in pre-marital sex or else I would have put up a better fight against them sleeping together.

"Meena, did you hear me?" Bobbi's voice was slightly irritated.

"What?" I asked as the door to Mom's old room opened.

"I said Coach approved the retreat. We are going in three weeks. You need to come back by then."

"I'll see. Listen I got to go."

"Fine. Bye!" The girls called back and the phone clicked silent.

"Morning." Edward said and I smiled, finally looking up at him.

"I'm going to run now, is Mom up?"

"No, she is sleep. We had a long night."

"Eww... Images I didn't want. Edward." I gagged; glad I hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Not like that, Meena that is shameless. She had bills to pay."

"Whatever, I be back in an hour, I have my phone on… Oh, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I planned to help Esme with construction at the house. Why?"

"My friends and I need a ride to Seattle."

"You really need to get a license, Meena."

"I know I do, it is on my list of things to do. _After_ we get back to Chicago."

"I'll see. I expect you to be back by six."

"Sure, I'll call if I stay out any later. Bye." I hopped down the stairs eagerly and opening the door to reveal Daniel, his fist raised as if he was going to knock.

"Hi." I smiled weakly, hoping that I had brushed well enough.

"Hey." I kind of bothered that he wasn't looking at me; I know that I wasn't dressed to my best but at least looking at someone when you talking to them was courteous. His unwavering gaze was locked behind my back causing me to turn around.

Edward leaned against one of the kitchen counters his face pulled into disgust his body as still as stone… like a statue. His eyebrows were pulled down over his eyes in a hard mask, and his lips were in a snarl showing all of his teeth and a low growl erupted from his throat. It put shivers on my arms though they weren't visible, thankfully.

"Her _Mother_ and _I_ expect her back in an hour, she has a busy day." Edward's voice was hard, as if he was holding back anger.

"I can take care of myself Edward; I said I will be back." My voice was slightly frustrated at his lack of trust.

"I'll have her back, _safe_ and _sound_." Daniel spoke through what I expected was clenched teeth, ignoring me, as if I hadn't said anything.

"I can _expect_ nothing less."

"Good, she'll be _fine_."

"I hope so, that would be _bad_ on your part if she isn't."

"I will make sure that she _will_ be _fine _and _safe _unlike _with some people_."

"What the _hell? _I am fifteen and a half I can take care of myself!" I brushed past Daniel starting in a steady jog, one that was faster than normal but would at least take Daniel a few seconds to catch up with me. It him longer than I expected to reach me and when he did he didn't talk or apologize like I expected him too. We ran in silence for what seemed like hours and stayed that way even when we hit civilization. Slowing down a little I started to side track studying the buildings refusing to be the first to break the silence. Though I was starting to get pissed off with him, I deserved at least an apology, or… something.

I sped up my speed in an attempt to get some attention from my almost-boyfriend. I mean, damn, even Jason was able to tell when I was angry at him._ If_ there was going to be anything between Daniel and I, he had to at least know when I was upset… and at him. Though with the way we were going I was literally seconds away from dropping him like a hot potato. He had some serious anger management as well as security issues.

I mean, God, I'm old enough to take care of myself. I've been doing it for almost ten years. I mean, Mom was amazing at her job, an amazing mother, caring and loving but I'd been practically taking care of myself. Seriously, Mom was just the one who wrote checks off for me and paid my credit card bill (the few rare times I used it) and disciplined me. I loved Mom, with all my heart but I was practically an adult. I had aunts and uncles to drive me places, a step-dad who was like a freaking genus which then helped me in any homework possible. A real dad that was amazing at basketball and helped me hone my skills.

But even with them all I always took care of myself, I made breakfast for myself ever since I was eight, which between Aunt Esme and Edward made me almost a professional. I dressed myself ever since I was about ten with some help from Alice that I didn't even need anymore. I mean, I had learned all there was to learn between her and Rosalie. And anything about boys I had learned from Rosalie and Emmett… Maybe even more than I wanted to know. And Uncle Jasper was the one that got the history geek in me out, I knew more about the Civil War than my history teacher probably. Uncle Carlisle was my own personal physician and almost a personal guidance counselor with his centuries of knowledge, which had been passed down to me when I had wanted to be a doctor when I was younger. He should have been my forensics science teacher and then maybe so many students wouldn't have failed the class, Mr. Kim was a horrible teacher.

I was practically an adult and I could live by myself if I was given the chance. And Edward was always taking Mom on extended vacations without me. Though I was always offered and allowed to come if I wanted too.

Stopping immediately I turned around my anger getting the better of me. I hadn't realized how far behind Daniel was until now. He jogged a lot slower than I had and didn't bother to speed up thus it took him a while to catch up to me. About thirty seconds of my life wasted while I waited for him.

I opened my mouth to speak wanting to give him a piece of my mind but his covered mine. The flame started to erupt in my stomach and before I could stop myself I was moaning into his mouth. His tongue quickly over took mine and I felt my knees go weak, when he did. His arm grabbed around my waist pushing me closer to him. My arms seeming to move on their own accord intertwined themselves into his hair refusing to let go.

It only then clicked in my head that the two of us were in the middle of town, locked in what could only be called a lover's embrace. A part of my mind scolded myself for what we were doing while the other part was being consumed by the flame that was starting to become a fire. It was only when I noticed that I was starting to become light headed that I realized that there was no oxygen flow. I wanted to stay the way I was locked in his embrace, and cursed my feeble body.

It was then that the kiss broke though his lips still touched mine lightly. I breathed heavily through my nose my eyes closed as I struggled not to faint due to the lack of oxygen. We stood that way for a few moments before I felt his lips part against mine. I braced myself for another exotic kiss and was slightly disappointed when he didn't kiss me.

"Meena. Open your eyes." His voice was slightly hitched and the sound sent shivers down my arms. I took my time opening my eyes not exactly sure of what I was going to see.

His eyes were slightly wet and tattle-tale tears streamed down his russet colored skin. His eyes were locked on mine and I could see something that looked like pain in them.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, my voice barely audible to my own ears.

"I love you, Meena. I love you so much, more than you will ever know."

"Daniel…" The look he was giving silenced me.

"Meena… God, I feel like an idiot when I'm around you, I'm unsure of myself. Where my breath stinks, my hair looks nice or if I'm boring to you. Kissing you is probably the most enjoyable thing I have ever done in my whole life. I don't know how else for me to say it, I love you. I'll always love you, and I don't ever want you to think otherwise. I don't want you to lie to me and tell me that you love me… But… I _do_ believe that in time, you will love me…

This morning, I was an idiot, I am an idiot, everything I do is dumb and I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me… and you are right, you can take care of yourself. I'm cocky, arrogant, and I'm an idiot… But the thought of you having to defend yourself for _any _reason makes me upset. I… don't want you to get hurt in any shape or form. That's my job… I'm the one that suppose to get hurt, it's my job to do that. It's your job to just sit back and watch. I know you aren't defenseless, but I'd… feel better if you'd leave the fighting to me. Please?"

I was silent for a moment my thoughts jumbled together in a mess.

"I can take care of myself." I whispered my hand reaching to wipe a tear the lingered on the side of his nose.

"I know that… but it would make me feel better if you at least attempted to need help with some things."

"I'll think about it."

"That's… good." I felt the corners of his mouth turned up into an almost smile. My finger trailed down to his cheek resting there.

"If I ask you a question ill you answer it?"

"To the best of my ability."

"What was that… With you and Edward." The moment Edward's name escaped my lips a sound more animal than human escaped his lips. I attempted to pull back but his hands held me in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." He apologized pulling me even closer. His heat radiated from his body and to me, causing me to break out into a light sweat. "I have anger problems."

"And security issues."

"No, I just don't like to share you… I don't like _him_ being so close to you… in your house."

"He's my step-dad, of course we're close."

"I know, and I will just have to deal with it… for now." He gazed past me his eyes almost seeming to be something that wasn't there.

"If I told you I was sorry than I would be lying."

"It's fine. We start back, it close to six."

"What time is it?" I reached for my phone having to pull myself away from him to see it clearly. The numbers flashed across the screen annoyingly. 5:44.

"Damn." I whispered.

"There is always later today and then tomorrow." He smiled weakly.

"No, there isn't. I'm going to Seattle tomorrow, and I have homework to do, and a Pre-Calculus test I need to take by eleven today." The thought of Math gave me Goosebumps."

"Aren't you going to Forks school?"

"I'm a part-time student. I'm taking a few classes online classes."

"So you don't stay the full-day like everyone else."

"Nope." I popped the 'p' smiling. I pulled away from his grasp starting into a steady lope. "I'm only at school eleven to one-thirty on Mondays, seven-fifty till twelve-thirty on Tuesdays, On Wednesdays it is one thirty until dismal and then no school on Thursdays. Friday is ten-thirty to eleven fifteen."

"What are you doing after school Monday?"

"Not sure, I have a have a Health test on Tuesday but other than studying, nothing."

"We're having a bonfire Tuesday night. I'd like for you to come, we'll be telling more of the legends, eating and just hanging out. You can meet some of the guys, it will be fun."

"I'll ask Mom, but one of her old friends invited us to a party that day. I don't want to go at all, I'll ask."

"Alright, call me and tell me."

"Okay." Charlie's house was coming into my view and I could just make out Aunt Alice's, Rosalie's, Emmett's and Jasper's figures as they leaned casually with each other on the porch talking animatedly. I slowed to a stop Daniel following close behind me. His face was livid in a tight mask.

"I'll call you later okay?" I smiled and he nodded his gaze locked on what I assumed to be the porch. I kissed his lips softly before turning around heading to the house. I took my time walking to the house turning around once to see if Daniel was still there. The spot were he had just stood was empty and I felt sad for a moment.

"Meena! You look as if you just came out of a storm!" I shrugged shamelessly as Aunt Alice gushed about my horrible apparel.

"And you smell." Rosalie's noise was wrinkled in disgust.

"No, I don't." I held up my arm and sniffed. All I smelled was strawberries and cream, my favorite shampoo.

"Go take a shower, and then I'm coming upstairs to dress you." Alice pushed me forward into the house. "Don't stop walking into you're in the bathroom!"

"Alright." I called back to her. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I stopped walking to grab it out of my pocket.

"You can walk and answer that!" Alice called. "Don't make me come up there!"

"Fine." I said heading into the bathroom, and locking the door. The text came from a number that I wasn't familiar with but I was sure I had seen before.

'_Hope to see you Tuesday. I love you.- Daniel'_

**

* * *

**

If you care to know why I am so late with this chapter than read on, if you don't then don't.

**I know that I am like four weeks late but there is a story behind my reason: So, one day I was looking over the original outline a little over a month ago… I mean **_**THE **_**Original outline and then the revised copy and I realized that I was missing close to three chapters. I was insanely pissed and wondered how come I didn't notice it before and I actually dropped the story for a while. I refused to do anything Fan fiction related including answer PM's and Reviews (which I really need to do). **

**I was insanely frustrated with myself for not catching the mistake but I'm so far ahead with the story that there is no way for me to insert the chapters and this changed the whole plot line. Daniel's and Meena's relationship was developing WAY TOO fast, and Bella's and Jacob's were supposed to have started a while ago… Before the Cullens came to Forks. Thus I came up with three options. One: Drop the story. Two: Re write the chapters into the story. Three: Change the plotline. I'm not happy with any of my options but the last was the best one I had and so I am going with it. . **

**Thus, my very long story about why this took so long. I can't even give you an estimate about the update date, but I am working on it. Thank you so much for your patience.**

**-Floratencha (Monija)**


	14. Chapter 14

**September 6, 2024**

**11:58 (A.M.)**

**Bella's POV**

The sound of several girls laughing rang in my ear as I searched for a place to park the car. The faster I got the girls out the car the faster my headache would disappear and then I could have some peace and quiet.

"Ladies, please." Edward's voice cut through the loudness in a vain attempt to soothe the girls' excitement. "We are almost there, Meena you are giving your Mother a headache." I felt the coldness of Edward's hand as it lay on top of mine lightly rubbing circles into it.

"Alright, we're here." I stopped the car, and pulled the keys out of the engine eager for the girls to get out of the car. "We are leaving at 4:30, so I expect everyone back here, and please stick together. I don't want to tell anyone s' mom that I lost them."

A chorus of 'Yes, Ma'am' erupted from the car as everyone scrambled to get out. Pressing my head against the headrest I bit my lip, trying to ignore the world around me though I was unsuccessful.

"Feel better?" Edward's voice asked as his breath pressed against my neck.

"Not really." I moaned softly as his lips fingered my neck, laying small butterfly kisses along my collarbone.

"Edward." My breathing was starting to become labored as his hands were slowly moving down to play with the button of my jeans.

"Mmm…Bella." He whispered, his mouth soon covering mine, causing me to moan even louder into his. His tongue was memorizing my mouth causing me to feel the build-up of pressure in my lower abdomen. Everything that he did was like heaven, and the very thought of him had me shaking in anticipation. It was only when I started to see red that I pulled away, my breathing was labored as I struggled to take in oxygen.

"Edward." My voice was merely a whisper; I twisted in my seat in an attempt to see him better only to be pulled back by the seatbelt. "Damn, thing." I mumbled under my breath.

Laughing softly, he unbuckled me softly, and then helped me climb on top of him. I pressed my lips to his even more fiercely as the kiss became even deeper and passionate. Any thought beyond wanting to get closer to Edward was gone, as I struggled to unbutton his belt that was started to annoy me. His hands grasped mine, forcing me to stop what I was doing.

"Patience." He whispered, laughing at the same time.

"No, now." My voice was practically a growl as a pout began to form on my face. He laughed once before he cocked his head to the side. "The girls are coming back."

"What the hell do they want?" My breathed deeply upset at the fact that I wasn't going to get what I wanted.

"There is a....Jacob Black that wants to _… talk_ to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to him." I pulled myself off of Edward reluctantly bumping my head in the process.

"Fuck."

"Bella, love, relax." Edward's voice danced across my face his mouth stopping only inches from my face. I could stop myself from pressed them against mine, our mouths opening, giving our tongues free range to fight for dominance.

A knock on the passenger window shocked me, causing us to pull away. Through the fog that was just starting to form on the inside of the windows I could see Meena, and a tall, tanned, muscular man (seeing how that was the only word to describe him, no boy would have muscles that big even with steroids) who had his arm wrapped around her waist. Angela's daughter Angel stood besides the two of them her face slightly flustered as a small blush began to creep upon her cheeks.

Behind the three of them was another tall man who had to be at least 6 feet 5, with a tanned skin than the man with his arm around Meena. He had long jet black hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his neck, though the hair overflowed reaching at least mid-back. It was Jacob, and even though it was only a few days since I'd last seen him at the hospital it seemed like he'd _grown_ even more. There must be something wrong with my eyes seeing how that was impossible.

I opened the car door, and a blast of light air flutter against my overheated body. A light smile lit up my face as I walked to the other side of the car.

"Jacob, oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

"That is the exact same thing I asked." Meena whispered pulling herself even closer to the man, placing her head lightly on his chest. He smiled down at her affectionately as if she was the only thing that he could see.

"We figured that we'd stop by in Seattle and grab some stuff for the bonfire on Tuesday. Daniel saw Meena and some of her friends walking so we stopped them to talk. She said that you were here so I figured that I'd stop by and say hello."

"Oh, that was nice of you. Um..." I turned so that I was now standing besides Edward who was by then out of the car.

"Edward this is an old friend, Jacob. Jacob this is my husband, Edward."

"Good grief, not them too." Meena whispered under her breath, rolling her eyes at the same time. The man made a face that was one of slight disappointment that she caught and replied by sticking out her tongue at him.

"Oh… Mom, this Daniel." She pointed the man who thus raised his hand in order to shake mine, grasping my hand tightly. "You guys met at the hospital, but I figured that you might have forgot. Daniel is the one who has been running with me in the morning." A smile lit up her face and she looked up at him, in a look of pure devotion and affection, thankfully he returned it.

"Nice, to meet you again, Mrs…_Cullen_. He said the word as if it was strained glancing at Edward quickly.

"And you've already met Edward, Daniel. Alright, now that we have done introductions, Angel, Daniel, and I are going back out. I saw the cutest mini skirt for Angel."

"I'm no wearing a mini skirt." Angel whispered her blush growing more profound.

"Says who? You are wearing the mini skirt on Monday, whether you like it or not." Getting free from Daniel's grasp she used her free hand to pull Angel closer to herself. "C'mon, before some slut -I mean _stank_- grabs it before us." Towing Daniel behind them the two girls headed towards the entrance of the Seattle mall.

"She's adorable." Jacob said smiling at me.

"Thank you, she takes after her Father." I reached for Edward's hand and when I found it intertwining our hands. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Jacob, but Edward and I are going to enjoy the semi-good weather while it is out." I looked up at the cloudy sky, as it brought an omnipresent feel into the air.

"Yea, I guess so. Are you and Meena coming to the bonfire on Tuesday?"

"Um, we'll see. We were invited to a party of an old friend so it really depends. Thank you for the invite though."

"Alright, so I guess that I'll see you around.

"Yes, of course." I let Edward lead the way into the mall, trying my best not to fall or trip over my feet.

"Bella." I was quiet as I waited for Edward to continue what he wanted to say, he stopped and pulled me into him. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

* * *

**Insanely sorry about the late update but my life has just been plain busy, and the THOUGHY of re-writin my outline is trying so imagine typing it. I have finals this week but after that I plan to spend the majority of my time into this story, I need to finish it before I go on vacation. Thank oyou so much for sticking with me**

**-Floratencha (Monija)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Fanfiction Universe,

This note is to let you all in on what is going on in my life and where i will be taking my writing and ultimately my stories.

I started writing on during the summer between 7th and 8th grade. I have no memory of how i found the site or what made me start writing here. I have always been a writer ever since I was a kid. Whether it was poetry, short stories or full blown stories. I always saw myself going to college for writing and getting a career in the writing field. For someone of that age, my writing has always been more mature and intense when it comes to writing. For lack of a better phrase, and not to sound cocky, I was a great writer for someone of my age and caliber.

As my life started to get busier, I had less time to write. As I wrote less, I started to lose my love of writing. The thrill I got from writing a story and the voices I heard from the characters started to fade.

I started writing a story (which I have taken a break from but not abandoned) but as time and life went on I stopped writing even that.

My love for writing while it didn't vanish, it was definitely buried in myself. As a result during my senior year of high school I applied and was accepted into my top choice college with an intended major of History/Pre-Law.

It was midway through my first semester of college that I realized and rediscovered my passion for writing. It was then that I realized that I couldn't allow myself to keep going to college for a degree I was no interested in. I REFUSE to pay and study and work for something that I didn't want. As a result I began the transferring process with intents to major in Communications and Broadcast Journalism with a minor in Creative Writing.

As a result of this, here I am. I am writing cause writers cannot stop writing. Someone who has a gift and a passion shouldn't waste their gift and that is my opinion. I want to write and hone my skills as a writer which is why I am back here.

I want to write fanfiction once again for several reason which include my love for writing and my passion for telling stories and also to hone my skills and make myself a better writer.

With that in mind, I was left to think of what I wanted to do with the remaining stories I have written and not completed. As a result I have come with a solution. All of my previous stories will be marked as complete and I am opening my stories to be co-written by another writer.

I know where I want the stories to go and the person who wants to finish and write the stories must agree to finish the story in the ending I have decided (unless they come up with a better ending- which is very very possible someone will). The person who will complete the stories (I think there is only one to be honest) must send me copies of the chapters before they are published. Other requirements for the person who wants to take over writing must have written on fanfiction over 20k words total, and at least 3 completed stories in the Twilight Universe. This person must also agree to update the story at least once every 2 weeks. Other requirements will be discussed upon further dates to those who wish to complete the story. If you are interested please PM me so that we may speak at further length.

In the event that no one wants to finish the story or no one is qualified in my opinion then I will finish the story at my own time. I have not decided when.

With this in mind, I thank you all who have been patiently waiting. You truly are true fans and you are encouragement that maybe I am as good of a writer as I think I am. please don't hesitate to PM me so that I may find some way to thank you. I have no idea how but I'm sure we can come up with something.

To my new readers as fans, please take some time to read my old work in order that you may see how my writing has improved over time.

I have started the writing process in which I will be writing an AU story about Embry and his imprint whom I have yet to name. I have no idea how often I will be posting but once i have figured out the logistics i will be sure to let you all know.

I thank each and everyone of you. You all are amazing people who encourage and inspire me to continue writing. Reading and seeing emails about favorites or reviews of my stories that I hadn't updated in years would always bring smiles to my face. I hope to continue writing and bring you all new stories that show my maturity, growth, and creativity.

Stay tuned to see what I have in store. The Twilight Universe is about to get shaken up. Monija is back and ready to get back to writing as soon as possible.

Forever yours,  
Monija (Floratencha)


End file.
